<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complicidad [AceSabo] by BichitoMinami8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780201">Complicidad [AceSabo]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8'>BichitoMinami8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Bottom Sabo, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Portgas D. Ace, Child Sabo (One Piece), Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Infancia bonita y tierna, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No underege, Top Portgas D. Ace, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BichitoMinami8/pseuds/BichitoMinami8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La complicidad la cargaron incluso estando con medios océanos de distancia de por medio. <br/>Sólo un cambio: un recordar antes de lo esperado.<br/>Llevaban juntos desde los cinco años, ya no había distancias o faltas de memorias que pudieran con ellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yoooooooo, siempre reviviendo a estos dos, nunca al revés.<br/>Esto es un "What if?", en el qué hubiera pasado, esta vez toco el tema de qué hubiera sido si Sabo se acordaba de Ace desde verlo por primera vez en un cartel de recompensa, a los diecisiete años recién cumplidos. </p><p>Serán capítulos que intentaré que estén en una sola línea temporal, pero es probable que de repente pasemos de un punto a otro. Intentaré mantener como constancia publicar cada siete o diez días. No serán muchos, de momento llevo aproximadamente seis capítulos, pero están para cualquier lado y todavía sin mucho orden, por lo que... más o menos le calculo unos ocho o nueve. </p><p>En fin.</p><p>Disclaimer: todo personaje pertenece a Oda, yo sólo disfruto haciendo que se amen entre sí.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Complicidad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace tenía quince años, lentos y perezosos para las hormonas, cuando despertó lo que se dice “caliente” por primera vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Convengamos, había crecido toda su vida en una casa rodeado de una tropa de bandidos, su hermano menor y la única mujer era su madre adoptiva, que también parecía un hombre cuando se la veía de espaldas -y de frente a veces igual encandilaba-. La rareza del asunto había sido luego de viajar a Villa Foosha a acompañar a Luffy porque era cumpleaños de Makino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y la verdad, era rareza no tan rareza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dadan habría estado más conmovida con el asunto de que el niño de sus ojos se había hecho hombre, si no fuera porque le preocupara que ni él ni Luffy parecían tener indicios de algo tan natural a las edades que tenían. Que ya estaban en la adolescencia, maldición, ¿dónde estaban las hormonas activando su obsesión malsana con el sexo como les ocurría a todos los idiotas liberales que tenía por pandilla? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, ya iba un tiempo en que Ace oía las conversaciones subidas de tono de los que vivían con él, ya sin que éstos tuvieran recato de que fuera un niño. Con Luffy aún se medían, pero de a poco iban mermando e ignorándolo bajo ciertos temas. Sumaba el que Luffy sólo chillaba por comida y parecía no escuchar nada, y que Ace tragaba con su cara de perro rabioso y también parecía ignorarlos a todos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dadan a esta altura ya esperaba que al menos una o dos niñas aparecieran tras del mayor, que ya era todo un jovencito apuesto y encima fuerte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comenzaba a creer que se le había pegado lo idiota de Garp, que sus genes confusos creyeron que sí era su nieto; por eso la narcolepsia y por eso la lentitud a la hora de conseguirse una novia con quien experimentar, como buen pandillero sin respeto que era. Es que además el niño era un granuja cabrón, faltaba aclarar… si lo pensaba, en cuanto a esos términos, le generaba alivio que no le trajera problemas con mujeres, así como le preocupaba que no aparecieran pese a su carácter y apariencia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, se dijo, que su carácter podrido no lo hacía muy querido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ligado a eso, comenzaba a suponer que así como tan obsesionado estaba con entrenar y volverse fuerte, no iba a comprarlo cualquier niña bonita que le hiciera ojitos por básico interés, menos aún si era una debilucha equis de algún lado de la villa o la ciudad. Aún menos de la ciudad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque Ace no discriminara demasiado, cierto era que la debilidad no se trataba de algo demasiado aceptada por él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y los nobles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pfff</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué clase de noble podría siquiera acabar enredando a su niño? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JÁ</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace cayó de bruces contra el piso. Su cara dio, graciosamente, un revuelco por la tierra y se arrastró unos centímetros, haciéndole comer de la misma. Entre los escupitajos, pudo notar el peso de un cuerpo de sus mismas proporciones sentarse en su espalda. Más pronto que luego, giró la cabeza y mostró su rostro terroso al individuo imbécil que acababa de someterlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su tesoro había quedado echado a metros, las monedas de oro y el par de copas doradas brillaban con la luz del sol golpeándole. Lo había encontrado en manos de unos bandidos, que según dijeron mientras los perseguía, se lo robaron a unos piratas descuidados en el puerto. Ace gruñó y rodó, topándose entonces el hierro de un tubo atravesado en su garganta y el ajuste de unas piernas en torno a sus costados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Entrega el tesoro y no te lastimaré!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡TSSSS! —siseó el moreno, alzando las caderas, tomando el tubo y girándose de movimiento brusco. Su adversario hizo todas las caras de sorpresa antes de derrapar al piso y, a continuación, notar un golpazo de su propia arma en la nuca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chichón se hizo en seguida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ve a amenazar a alguien de tu talla, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nenaza</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se frotó la cabeza con insistencia y un par de lagrimones asomando. Pero se levantó en medio de una determinada expresión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Regrésame mi tubo, bandido de cuarta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vena se enseñó en la frente del joven Ace de cinco años. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ven y quítamela si la quieres, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Básico y demasiado fácil de provocar, se dijo el rubiecito al notar esa reacción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empuñó entonces las manos, posicionándose, antes de lanzarse sobre él otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El desenlace acabó en empate, cuando ya se aburrieron de tanta paliza y ambos andaban con más magullones de los que cualquier adulto en Gray Terminal les intentara dar. No quitó que siguieran maldiciéndose en voz alta y con toda una cloaca en la boca que no parecía ser de mocosos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, no de mocosos que se criaran en la ciudad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué poco honorable tu comportamiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No voy a escuchar nada de parte de alguien que intentó robarme!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Tú robaste primero!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Pero yo soy un bandido! ¡¿De qué mierda me hablas?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ush, qué bocazas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tssssssssssk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A propósito chasqueó con fuerza y alargando todo lo infantilmente que pudo. Y su compañero sonrió entonces, achicándolo en su lugar por tal reacción. ¿Y ahora qué demonios era esto? Sabo soltó una risita, incluso virando la cabeza al frente y sosteniéndose el estómago. Rió abiertamente y a carcajadas limpias. Incluso unas lagrimitas de risa se formaron en las comisuras de sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya sintiéndose burlado, Ace gruñó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ya para!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Es que… jajajajajajaja! ¡Es que tienes… jajajajaja!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿QUÉ?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡Tienes barro en los dientes!! —Estalló en carcajadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indignación es poco. Ace se limpió con la lengua y escupió a un lado, sintiendo el regusto de lo terroso aún en su boca, sacó la misma lengua después en un gesto de asco. Y al final acabó enseñándosela insolente al rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Es tu culpa, imbécil!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡OYE…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La riña duró un poco más. Hasta que la risa de Sabo finalizó abruptamente y su rostro palideció sin sentido, asustándolo. Ace no llegó a incorporarse cuando una mano mucho más grande le llegó por la nuca y le golpeó el rostro en el piso otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dadan estaría molesta si llegaba muy lastimado. Lastimarse significaba dinero en medicamentos o atenciones médicas que no solían tener en demasía en casa. El sustento se lo ganaba él buscando comida casi todos los días, ya que así funcionaba un grupo de bandidos: obedecer las reglas de la jefa, en sus casos, cada uno ocuparse de sus tareas y colaborar para defenderse a muerte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde bebé, Ace había sido admitido como miembro honorario, desde que se pudo parar y comenzó a entrenarse a porrazos con todos para volverse más fuerte, generando ese carácter que Garp sólo acrecentó al entrenarlo de maneras icónicas, había comenzado a colaborar en lo que su fuerza y destreza podía ayudar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no ayudaría si volvía lastimado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gruñó molesto sólo por sentir sangre en su boca, entre la tierra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo notó, a su vez, que le pescaban del cuello de la ropa y le levantaban del piso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si Ace estaba jodido respecto a acabar herido, el rubio no tenía a quién acudir siquiera, por lo que ambos coincidieron primeramente en que la única opción que tenían era levantarse, pelear y quizá ser buenos en ahuyentar a los maleantes sin provocar contusiones graves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chistoso, pero eran demasiado brutos como para contemplar eso último. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace aún tenía el barrote en la mano, abriendo el ojo que tenía hacia arriba, mirando entre los dedos gruesos de la mano gigante que lo aplastaba. Ahí estaba el rubio, pálido y sudoroso, observándole de una manera que decía “peligro” y “ayúdame”. Pero no era un pedido de rescate como de princesa, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un “colabora para que salgamos ambos vivos de esta”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Dónde demonios está el tesoro que le robaron a mis compañeros, sucios rateros? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era la voz de un hombre grande, y en el momento en que el captor del rubio acercó un cuchillo al cuello de éste, Ace sintió la adrenalina subirle por la espalda y enterrársele en el cerebro como nunca. Las manos del abuelo eran muchísimo más pesadas que éstas, pensó, pero tenía desventaja sobre las acciones de Sabo. Era gracioso, pero pese a acabar de conocerlo y sólo tener riñas con él, era diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con Sabo peleó por gusto al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con estos tipos que querían robarle simplemente no llegaba a simpatizar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Busquen por aquí, no ha de estar lejos, sólo son unos mocosos de mierda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, como por haz, levantó el brazo que tenía suelto y lanzó la tubería al rubio, que la tomó, enseñando sus dientes y ventanitas por falta de éstos. Sabo ni dejó que lo pensaran, atinó a golpear como venía a quien tenía capturado a Ace, que de la impresión lo soltó y por el golpe se fue al suelo. El moreno entonces se lanzó a manos desnudas sobre el que tenía a Sabo, que de la misma impresión soltó al aludido, por ver que se le venían encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El desenlace fue arduo y los dejó peor de magullados, los piratas se llevaron el tesoro y los dejaron por lástima en medio de unos arbustos. Pero no eran heridas de gravedad, ni tampoco tenían demasiados inconvenientes para ponerse en pie. El mejor parado fue Sabo, y se acercó primero a su compañero, que sobre el arbusto miraba entre las ramas de los árboles al cielo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Peleas bien —Halagó milagrosamente el moreno, luego bajó la mirada a su compañero y sonrió divertido—. Mira, no se llevaron todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alzó la diestra y enseñó tres monedas de oro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos azules brillaron de ilusión. —¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Casi no pueden con nosotros! ¡Eres muy fuerte! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft. Claro que sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y muy seguro de sí mismo también, pensó Sabo, ante la falta de modestia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Quiero pelear contigo por ellas! ¡Todavía no decidimos! —En seguida se hubo puesto en posición de continuar, determinante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero el moreno resopló con pereza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás todo lastimado, no quiero pelear más —Ace se levantó, nunca aceptaría que estaba en peores condiciones. Y le miró con la peor cara de pocos amigos—. Además, son mías, yo las robé a esos sujetos. Búscate tu propio tesoro, pesado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se salió del arbusto y alzó los brazos, estirándolos al cielo. Escupió hacia un lado, sacando la lengua por el desagradable sabor de la sangre y la tierra. Asqueroso, ¿cuántas veces había escupido algo de mal sabor de su boca hoy? Para peor, las tripas le gruñeron abiertamente y una de sus manos fue sobre su estómago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró a su acompañante, que había agachado la cabeza e inflado las mejillas, sus brazos cruzados en un soberano gesto infantil mañoso porque no le quería dar batalla. Pero en verdad todo le dolía, inclusive la tunda de Dadan que vendría al llegar, por preocuparla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y el atardecer era bonito sobre la carita blanca del rubio renegando. Ace sólo pestañeó observando el detalle y le lanzó las monedas a la cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué estás--...?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ni modo, son tuyas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Por qué?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No sé para qué las quieres tú, pero yo sólo las tomé para llevarlas a la ciudad y conseguir algo fácil para comer. En casa esperan que lleve algo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>En casa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo apretó los labios, sintiendo la culpa corroerlo con fuerzas. Porque, ¿qué tan egoísta era si el niño aquel tenía una familia que alimentar y él intentaba robarle? ¡Ah! Las monedas en el suelo dejaron de importarle un segundo y casi que sintió que se le apretaba la garganta para llorar. El moreno entró en desesperación ante eso. Sólo notar ojos rojos no era de su agrado para nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo no lloraría, pero el otro no más notar la cara compungida...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿POR QUÉ VAS A CHILLAR?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HARÁ ESO?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué pasa con tu cara?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡NADA! ¡Sólo… llévatelas! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsk… —Las manos fueron a su cintura, en jarra, y miraron con pereza al otro chico—. ¿Para qué las quieres, de todas maneras? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi problema. ¿No tienes que alimentar a tu familia? —Sabo se indignó de sólo verle sacarse un moco sin preocupación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo cazar un animal de camino al monte. No es problema. Ellos también salen a buscar cosas, no es que pasaré hambre —Otra vez las manos a su cintura, y la posición altanera describiéndolo en su totalidad—. ¿Tú dónde vives? ¿En Gray Terminal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo dio un respingo, qué bueno que su ropa ya estaba muy maltratada o, en todo caso, que el moreno no tuviera muchas luces prendidas y no tomara en cuenta que iba con traje de noble. —¡No te incumbe! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace comenzó a sentir que todo era demasiado misterioso y no supo si sentir aburrimiento o curiosidad; como en ese momento estaba muy cansado y ahondar más le dio pereza, optó por el aburrimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quédatelas. Me voy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡O-Oye, espera! —Quizá se había pasado con su pesadez. De repente se sentía deudor con ese niño—. ¡Las quiero para comprar un barco pirata! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los pasos del moreno se detuvieron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En unos meses cumpliría seis años. Se lo había dicho Dogra esa mañana en casa. Ace sólo pensó en que, para bien o mal, había sido una respuesta… interesante. Pasar el tiempo en casa del monte no era una buena idea, seguir la idea de Garp de ser marine le daba repelús instantáneo y un tanto de terror por la cantidad de normas expresas. Además, si su abuelo era tan exigente consigo ahora, no quería saber qué sería si ingresaba a la marina y se volvía un rebelde ahí dentro. La idea de órdenes no eran para él, y eso que todavía no se percataba de ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace hacía lo que le venía en gana, siempre sería así. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ser pirata…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser pirata sería también seguir los pasos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>él</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empuñó las manos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué quieres ser un pirata? —indagó. La tonada terminante no amedrentó al rubio, que sólo sonrió a sus espaldas, sin que lo viera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… porque quiero ser libre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OH,</span>
  <em>
    <span> claro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi olvidaba al único que lo hizo llorar por su muerte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldito mocoso añadido e insolente -al que acababa agradeciendo por generar más unión en los nietos de Garp, para variar-. Dadan sabía que sin él no hubiese habido mejoría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Pero estaba hablándose del reciente despertar hormonal de su hijo!, por lo que intentó aislar a Sabo por un rato de su cabeza. La verdad, cuando Ace llegó a comentar el problema, Dadan lo había enviado de una patada en el trasero con Dogra y Magra. Y no es que el no-niño estuviera perdido en el asunto, sabía que era normal por lo que oía de los otros bandidos, pero no sabía como mitigarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fueron sencillas palabras de Dogra la solución. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toca</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y luego sabrás cómo seguir”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Habría sido que la señorita Makino estaba más bonita de lo usual, lo había abrazado y agradecido por las flores que con Luffy cortaron camino a verla? Meh. La verdad, no sabía qué demonios pudo hacerle reaccionar, pero Ace en ese momento descubrió un motivo para no querer tener cerca a su hermano menor por un rato al día y así durante algunos meses, hasta que lo consiguió contener y manejar de mejor manera el desbarate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Crecer es extraño, Sabo. De repente piensas que es fácil volverte fuerte y te ocurren cosas vergonzosas a medio camino, que no tienen demasiado sentido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hablarle a su fantasma era usual, siempre conseguía ser como un diario que escribía a ciegas y en el aire para sí mismo. Dejarle la correcta marca de lo que hoy habría pasado de estar con él, de no estar muerto y de que eso no le generara una contorsión en la garganta. Había sido su único escucha durante cinco años de su vida, lo tenía pegado a la piel como a más que un amigo, ¿cómo de fácil podía ser para alguien como Ace, perder a su confidente principal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces el pánico se lo llegó a comer vivo sólo por la idea de que podía perder la convicción que ganó con él. Ser un pirata, ser libre. Encontrar razones para vivir, como le había dicho su propio abuelo. Motivos para haber nacido, Sabo había sido uno, notable la inestabilidad una vez que lo perdió. Su muerte fue un engranaje comenzar a oxidarse, pero Luffy ayudó a levantarle y hacerle recordar que todavía tenía que cumplir su promesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y pensar en mundanidades más allá. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye… —alegó, de repente—. ¿Te habrías dejado crecer el cabello como yo? ¿Serías más alto? Estábamos iguales. Aunque tú eras rubio y tenías los ojos azules —Se tocó el cabello, llevándose un mechón cerca de su visión. El viento del mar en el acantilado estaba ligeramente fresco por la hora, Ace pensaba y meditaba, desvariando mayormente—. Luffy sigue siendo un enano, dudo que tenga estos problemas alguna vez, con lo idiota que es. No conozco a su padre, pero no encuentro cómo el abuelo consiguió tener un hijo con alguien, y esos dos en serio se parecen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se rió de su propia burla. Ignorante de que tampoco era tan normal su caso, o más bien no aludiéndose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Sabo habría tenido el problema? Ja, ja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo chistoso es que, de haber ocurrido, ahora que lo pensaba un poco… ¿les habría tomado desprevenidos en su casa del árbol? Fue cuando el rubio murió que ambos hermanos desistieron de su fuerte y regresaron con Dadan, no a su casa, pero sí al jardín de ésta. La corazonada le dio cierta intriga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es decir, no habría tenido por cinco años conversaciones de hombres perversos haciéndole entender que aquello era normal. No habría sabido qué ocurría consigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltó una risa de pensarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Y con Sabo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenían la misma edad. ¿Lo habrían tenido que sufrir a la vez o se le habría adelantado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no lo sabía, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pero sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo, quien estaba vivo y a una distancia imprudente de su cercanía, en eso le había ganado. Y sí se había asustado, porque pese a muy lector e investigador, tener trece años y levantarse con la entrepierna húmeda no era gracioso para nadie. No tener leído nada sobre ello igual era factible, ¿qué niño en la armada revolucionaria piensa en sexo a esa edad y en buscar para leer algo por el estilo? TSK. Lo tuvieron que rescatar del problema, conoció los libros de biología humana y Sabo fue feliz y consciente con ello. Pero sí, no tuvo la naturalidad que sí tendría Ace cuando también le ocurriera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno sólo miraba el viento, ahora inflando las mejillas ligeramente y pensando que crecer sin su mejor y único amigo, su hermano, estaba siendo un poco deprimente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conforme más crecía, más se daba cuenta de algunas cosas, como que Sabo fue el primer motivo para vivir que conoció, el primer incentivo y la primera razón para querer estar en pie. Todavía no salía al mar en busca de sus respuestas, pero se encontró ahí, a los quince años, con una que le volvía a romper el corazón en mil pedazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejó, ya que la soledad le acompañaba, que los lagrimones se formaran en sus ojos y cayeran sin pena, momento donde igual alzó las rodillas, subió los brazos sobre éstas y presionó la frente en las mismas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento… me desvié un poco del tema… —Sonreía, entre dientes apretados, el viento llegaba por su espalda y se iba al mar—. Siempre que charlo contigo encuentro algo nuevo, que no podré decirte nunca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo suspiró, juntó aire del mismo viento que llegaba desde el mar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graciosamente, compartía el lugar de observación con Dragon. Ambos miraban en la misma dirección, como si quisieran, pudieran, alcanzar alguna vez las imágenes de lo que dejaron atrás. Pero no es momento de pensar en Dragon, y sí de recordar que no había imágenes precisas que llegaran al menor. Porque ahora Sabo sentía que la salinidad llegaba lejos, y presionaba con gotas en sus mejillas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y tuvo ganas de llorar también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin razones de las que jactarse, sólo angustia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eh, eh… ya… —pareció pedir, como si intentara disuadir a alguien invisible, mientras la voz también se le quebraba—… no llores tanto por mí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cayeron también los surcos por sus mejillas blancas, frunciendo los labios para conseguir contener lo que no podía. Era válido echarle la culpa al ente fantasma que aparecía de repente a hacerle llorar por sensaciones de vacíos… quizá al primer y mejor amigo que tuvo, o por cada vez que le daban ganas de tomar un bote y salir en búsqueda de algún lugar que no recordaba. Dos años para cumplir los diecisiete, una edad que por algún motivo ligado al pasado perdido, le retumbaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salir al mar a los diecisiete... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus brazos fueron a la piedra del balcón, y hundió en ellos su mentón y boca, sólo dejando los ojos a la deriva de la costa. Húmedos y rojos. Sabía que tenía un gran destino, quizá esa persona que buscaba en el horizonte tendría también uno; pesadumbroso, lleno de baches y con una presión horrible en sus hombros, pero que siendo conocido suyo, seguro conseguiría salir al frente. ¿Verdad? Sí, lo conseguiría. Le tenía fe ciega a ese fantasma. Fe en la palabra que juraron y no podía repetir. Fe en que volvería a verlo, en que sería capaz de derrotarlo más que perder, en que conseguirían volver a donde dejaron todo abruptamente detenido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizá adelantar unos pasos. Quizá, y claramente, con los cambios pautados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mmmh. Lo que fuera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo ahora mismo sólo se preguntaba, si es que sería capaz de no marchar a encontrárselo antes de que el tiempo y las casualidades se lo permitieran. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Quién sería? “Padres” sonaba demasiado mal, quizá un hermano, quizá más de un hermano. Quizá ese amigo que antes mencionó. Quizá quién sabe, pero encontrárselo. Que le mire a la cara lo suficiente para reconocerlo entre un millón de personas. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reencuentros.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo es cortito, pero cariñoso y necesario. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>*DaenaBlackfyre: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te gustase y gracias por todos los ánimos bonitos. En serio, es un aliento muy hermoso. Espero que te siga simpatizando hasta el final. Sí es increíble lo que puede pasar sólo con cinco años en One Piece, da mucha más libertad para actuar jajaja. ¡Cuídate también!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había algo en el ambiente que no sabía si le gustaba o le estaba poniendo los pelos en punta. Era demandante y poco agradable a la vez. Normalmente las misiones de espionaje, al acabarse, no tenían un surtido muy amplio de desenlaces. Sabo había tenido algunas antes y no esperaba que esto fuese diferente a aquello; un trago o una comida tranquila para relajar los músculos ligeramente, antes de regresar a la base con la información. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iban cuatro meses en que le dejaban seguir adelante con las misiones de importancia moderadamente alta. A los diecisiete años, no tan repentinamente, un golpe de shock fue suficiente como para que su insistencia se volviera fuerte en el hecho de querer salir al mar, de querer volverse útil en mayoría. A fin de cuentas, era respetado entre todos y tenía una fortaleza destacable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo había ocurrido cuando un par de semanas antes de su compleaños número diecisiete, encontró un periódico suelto entre las mesas de la biblioteca. “Portgas D. Ace”, pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portgas. D. Ace. Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grito de pánico que lanzó al aire había alertado a media isla, así como en su propio interior las náuseas y el malestar se precipitaron. Lo tranquilizaron con un sedante pausivo en la enfermería, mientras el médico le hacía soltar todo lo que de repente llegaba a su mente, para no saturarlo. Los recuerdos frescos como lechuga rellenando espacios en blanco de manera repentina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y la añoranza despertándose con una fuerza abrumadora. Una necesidad creciente que no esperó que le sobrecogiera el corazón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace, Luffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus hermanos, los niños que crecieron por un tiempo consigo, que le dieron bravura e incentivos, sentimientos de compañerismo y camaradería, de amistad, cariño, amor y seguridad. No quería ni pensar en los años que transcurrieron, en el tiempo perdido. En que todo era como un sueño fantasmal de ideas que parecían mezclarse y ser irreales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cómo todo de repente calzó con el vacío que ajustaba sus malos ratos de pensamientos. Casi todo lo que fue regresó a su cabeza y fortaleció toda convicción que hasta el momento había llevado por igual. Lo que no, fue llegando por medio de estimulaciones dedicadas a la simpleza de recordarlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora Ace había cumplido, salió al mar a los diecisiete años. ¡Él tenía que cumplir también!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su compañera sentada frente a él no dejaba de ver por encima de su hombro y él no era idiota, también sentía que le estaban observando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quién es el interesado? —Casual y amena su manera de preguntar, mientras alzaba su jarra y le daba un trago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pirata. Moreno, más o menos de tu altura, más corpulento… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo intentó escanear mentalmente a alguien como se lo describían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh. Tampoco sé si me mira a mí o te está mirando a ti, qué desperdicio sería —Abultó los labios, haciéndole reír al rubio—. No sé tampoco si es hostil o sólo es su manera de prestarle atención a algo. Qué tosco tiene pinta de ser —Ya eso fue con menos detalle de gusto, como si fuera desencantándose. Sabo la observaba mientras iba describiéndolo, al parecer no habría problemas, sólo era algún pobre diablo que prestaba atención por azar—. Desde aquí se ven sus pecas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio entreabrió los labios de sorpresa. Sus ojos agrandándose por igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su escáner mental, con todas esas descripciones… le jugó una mala pasada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Al menos ya parece estar yéndose... con razón tenía esa pinta. ¡O-Oye, Sabo, ESPERA! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio se levantó de sopetón, volteándose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claramente los piratas estaban yéndose, habían incluso cruzado la puerta del bar. Tomó su sombrero, tubería y se apuró a salir detrás del grupo. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Spade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se repitió, visualizando la imagen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran los piratas Spade los que le habían dado el renombre a Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él era su capitán, tenía que estar entre ellos, ¿verdad? Se los topó al salir; les vio llegar hasta la esquina siguiente y doblar. Entre toda la gente que iba, distinguió con claridad el porte relajadp, pirata, sombrero. Ese andar envolante y una carcajada ligeramente distintiva. No había voz, apariencia o ropa similar a la que alguna vez vio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque... también tenía por su propia parte una cicatriz enorme en la cara ahora, ¿le traería algún desliz? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Sería tan malo sólo acercarse a ver? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Podría? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Debería? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corrió detrás del grupo luego de varios minutos debatiénose, alcanzándolos en el puerto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respiración en vilo, había muchos barcos piratas en el muelle, algunos llegando, otros zarpando. Era mediodía, ni siquiera les alcanzó muy de cerca, ¿hacía cuál se habría dirigido? Comenzó a hiperventilar. Quizá ni siquiera se trataba de él, ¿verdad? ¿Qué posibilidades había de que justo coincidieran en una de las primeras islas del Grand Line en la que Ace caía después de volverse pirata? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las contó a las posibilidades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había demasiadas, en realidad. Una por casa isla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sintió que se le aguaban los ojos mientras buscaba con la insistencia y ansiedad comiéndoselo vivo. Porque entre tantas dudas sólo sabía que podía perder una gran oportunidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sujeto gigante le empujó y, apurado como iba, le pasó de largo y continuó. Pronto también lo volvió a tener encima por “tal insolencia” y pronto igualmente blandió su tubería. Un golpe en la cabeza, otro golpe para barrerle los pies. Le apuntó con la misma apenas estuvo en el suelo bajo sus pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Tú! ¡Dime si viste a los Piratas Spade en este muelle!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata observó hacia la dirección de la que venía. Y éste le pasó por encima pisoteándole tanto la panza como la cara. Había dos barcos que estaban zarpando, saltó de sopetón a uno de éstos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡SABO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su compañera chillando le hizo girar a verla, entre los gritos de los dueños del barco que le señalaron como polizón y comenzaron a amenazarlo sin recato. ¿Qué cosa estaba haciendo el más prometedor joven revolucionario? ¡¿Desde CUÁNDO se comportaba como un salvaje criado en el monte?! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu-tu-tú. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Koala punto exe ha dejado de funcionar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Si cierto que el tipo ese </span>
  <em>
    <span>sí</span>
  </em>
  <span> había sido criado en el monte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo comentó luego de las conversaciones serias que aplicaban a conocer su pasado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aludido le sonrió nada más, antes de regresar su atención a donde estaba. Pronto también saltó dentro del barco, cerciorándose de que no, no era ese. Rápido y a tubazos llegó al otro extremo, subiéndose al borde y saltando al siguiente; vacío. El segundo barco yéndose estaba a dos más de distancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se desesperó en ir de uno en uno, agónico y observando la bandera de los Spade flamear en el viento y alejándose cada vez más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo perdía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí eran los Spade.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sí era Ace.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace, Ace, era Ace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¡Ace, Ace, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A la popa del barco más cercano llegó, topándose con el final y una caída al agua. Alzó la vista. La mata negra de cabello ondulado bajo el sombrero y la ropa característica, similar a la que vio en el periódico tiempo atrás. Señalando puestos, subiéndose a las velas de un movimiento de brazos al volverse llamas. Los ojos del rubio prácticamente centellaron de la sola luz de ese fuego. La desesperación ayudándole a entrar en crisis instantánea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se alejaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No te vayas.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ace. ¡Ace!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí rodeó su boca con las manos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se volvió a materializar sobre la vela mayor, las botas del moreno presionaron sobre la madera y entonces oyó el grito, que le hizo voltearse con el mismo escándalo con que le llamaban, encogido de hombros como quien acostumbra que le griten sólo cuando mete la pata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio la figura en la punta del otro barco, que fue vecino al suyo mientras estuvieron anclados. Ese gorro, ese saco, ese cabello rubio con ligeras ondulaciones también, el bastón en mano enguantada. Era el mismo sujeto que vio en el bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque lo había visto, sí. Y lo había mirado mucho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La ropa le recordaba a Sabo. El rubio le recordó a Sabo apenas lo vio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no era muy inteligente y se sabía bastante bruto, no lo ignoraba. Pero había habido algo, desde el momento en que lo vio ingresar al local, que le dio un muy corto cierre a su interés. No le dio cierre en realidad, estuvo pasmado observándolo fijo, como si quisiera meterse en su mente y obligarlo a que le dé la cara para ver si se terminaba de figurar su hermano muerto en él o no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque Sabo estaba muerto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, lo estaba. No había otro Sabo. No podía haberlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Verdad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque no lo viese muerto, le dijeron que lo estaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dogra llegó con el golpe del trauma, lo había visto, vio cómo el Tenryuubito volaba en pedazos su barcaza. La barcaza de un niño tonto que quiso zarpar en el peor momento de todos. Estuvo toda la noche atado a un árbol para no ir en busca de quienes se lo habían asesinado, había llorado por horas con el papel de la carta que le escribió al lado. Por ese sujeto había sentido culpas insanas por ser como era con su hermano menor, se había ablandado una mísera con Luffy para suplantar lo blando que Sabo era con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—C-Capitán… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se había desintegrado, vuelto a materializar en el extremo más lejano a la huida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observó un instante más a aquel sujeto, antes de rodearse la boca con sus manos también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había lágrimas en el rostro del moreno, punzantes y amenazando con salir. No iba a permitirse llorar, no debería. Porque no había dos Sabo en el mundo. Sólo existía el que le dejó solo, con sólo sueños y obligado a aferrarse a otras cosas. Y sus hombres nunca le habían visto llorar. El grito fue con rabia de mil fuerzas, porque ese sujeto no podía ser su hermano y no había otra cosa que Ace quisiera, no había otra cosa en ese momento que deseara más que ello; que sí lo fuera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apretó los puños. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo, de lejos, alzó la tubería y le apuntó con ésta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡¡TE PEDÍ QUE CUIDARAS DE LUFFY, MALDITO!!! ¡¡¡Te conviene que… esté… bien!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio sorbió, arrugando la nariz. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Era Ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El moreno frunció los labios, sorbiendo también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Paren el maldito barco y regresemos, AHORA! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Era quien no podía ser. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se desintegró en ese instante, reapareciendo en medio de su barco, desde donde tomó toda la carrera que pudo para salir corriendo y lanzarse al aire, volviéndose fuego e impulsándose hacia el barco donde estaba ese sujeto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sólo detalló los segundos en que esas llamas se volvían un moreno pecoso con una expresión endemoniada, llevándole las manos encima y cayéndole de modo en que rodaron por todo el barco ajeno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas estables, sintió un puñetazo en la cara. Una sacudida de sus ropas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Quién mierda eres?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos grandes y azules le analizaron sólo en segundos con notable hiperventilo. Él mismo se notó acelerado de notar todo cuanto Sabo fuera delante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sabo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mentira! —Otro sacudón. Y esta vez las manos enguantadas fueron a sostenerle de los antebrazos—. Él murió, estás muerto… por favor, no me hagas esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ace… —Le llamó, frotándole los brazos con mayor insistencias—. Soy yo, éramos hermanos. Bebimos una copa de sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo un silencio detallado en medio de los temblores casi imperceptibles de los dos. De ojos rojos y un poco de angustia resguardada por la presión de años. Con la mirada escondida y con el agarre firme le tenía encima, reteniéndolo sobre el suelo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Éramos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa de alivio y el impulso de lanzarse a abrazarlo fue lo que llegaron después desde Sabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Somos? —indagó.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te perdonaré nunca por dejarme así, maldito idiota —aludió el moreno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Sabo se recreó en esos brazos apretándolo con tantas fuerzas sobre ese suelo de madera, que le era incluso doloroso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quizá acostumbrado a Luffy, pensó Sabo, Ace le estiraba las mejillas y revisaba cada parte visible de sí, con una cercanía que no tendría con ninguno. Le tomaba del rostro y le miraba por debajo, por los lados. Estaban en la habitación del hotel que marcaron con su compañera como punto de encuentro, antes de terminar la misión. Ahora era el mejor lugar para estar solos y sin las miradas de una tripulación entera mosqueada y una mujer que tenía muchas preguntas para hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le quitó el sombrero y lo dejó a un costado, el mismo Sabo hizo lo propio con el de Ace, y es que no fue el único quien comenzó a revisar al otro. Manos ásperas pasaron por el cuello del rubio y manos firmes y cubiertas por el pecho del moreno, por su mentón… hasta que, con una suavidad poco característica, llegaron los índices de sus manos a las mejillas húmedas y pecosas del moreno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía guantes, no le tocaba directamente, pero se notaba el propio rubor por las lágrimas ya casi secas ahora. Las manos de Ace sí estaban desnudas, y le sujetaban las mejillas con más rudeza. Fijos sus ojos en la cicatriz que le marcaba el rostro, los pulgares secando por su cuenta las lágrimas ajenas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo habían sido algunas. Lo suficiente para ambos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fue cuando… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es importante —Ace al final le rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con firmeza otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primero fue sencillo el gesto, al final el mayor avanzó dos pasos encima de él y ajustó mucho más, apretándolo con fuerzas. Sabo le palmeó la espalda, queriendo verse más maduro, pero sólo terminó empuñando la ropa sobre su espalda misma, abrazándose con misma respuesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa inmensa entre lágrimas, ambas escondidas del otro al fundirse en conjunto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace temiendo estar en un sueño cruel del que despertaría en cualquier momento, era seguro que no le soltaría en un buen rato, hasta palpar y cerciorarse que ahí estaba de verdad. Sabo temiendo que desaparezca en un pozo negro otra vez, desalineándose de su mente una vez más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daba igual. Ahora estaban ahí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran el uno y el otro encontrándose luego de años de olvidarse, de perderse y de llorarse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sí, lo sé, es un fic que quise dedicar a explotar más la vida sexual de la pareja en este determinado WhatIf-AU, pero es que los amo, en serio. Más allá de la parte intensa, son un par con un pasado en conjunto y toneladas de material para darle cariño. <br/>Pienso que son una de las historias más trágicas y hermosas de One Piece, en verdad no puedo sacármelos de la cabeza casi en ningún momento. Y sólo retratar su reencuentro me hizo acumular pañuelos por todos lados jajajaja. Fueron la primera pieza importante de la vida del otro, es innegable que se amaban desde niños y eso es... ah. Hermoso. </p><p>Siempre es necesario hablar de sentimientos bonitos, disculpen el textazo. <br/>Y olvídense de que también todo lo que siga desde acá en adelante, incluirá emociones acorde a lo que comienzan a vivir juntos. No es por nada el tag de "idiotas enamorados" jajajajaja. En fin, que espero que disfrutaran y son bienvenidos a dejar un comentario, gracias. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sinceramente, ser adulto es complicado (?) Disculpen la demora, ahora que arreglé algunos problemas, esperaré que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo otra vez y retomaré mi seguidilla. </p><p>¡Muchas gracias por el comentario, persona anónima! Jajajjaja, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la idea de la historia.  </p><p>Los capis varían por longitud, tengan en cuenta que habrá los que tengan kilometraje y otros que serán más tranquilos. Espero que disfruten este &lt;3 Ya tenemos algo más bonito de ambos ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La despedida del reencuentro fue bajo promesas de no echarse atrás en caso de saberse cerca del otro. Buscarse no era productivo para ninguno, pero colaborar un poco para generar encuentros tampoco era malo, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada uno estaba demasiado hundido en sus propios mundos como para querer buscarse problemas con los mismos, la verdad… parte de ambos siempre supo que su hermandad y amistad estaba destinada a rumbos diferentes, aventuras individuales en las que no interceder. El que desde niños no supieran siquiera quién sería el capitán del barco que navegarían, dice bastante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero verse les </span>
  <em>
    <span>gustaba</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como no podía haber dudas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habían sido siete años sin saber del otro, los encuentros fugaces de un día pasaban tan deprisa como ninguno. Muchas veces incluso coincidieron en la misma isla pero no llegaron a verse por propias condiciones; o la Marina encontrándose cerca, o trabajos sin finalizar -por ende imposibilidad de distraerse-, entre más cosas. Por ende, cuando ocurría el milagro de toparse y ambos tener tiempo y espacio, lo disfrutaban a cabalidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran el uno para el otro su forma de relajarse y de ver con optimismo el avance. Y es que hasta Koala había acabado tratando de manera familiar a los hombres de Ace luego del tercer espacio de calidad juntos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero esta vez, el moreno estaba algo desdichado y no esperaba encontrarse con Sabo en lo absoluto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus dieciocho habían llegado y pronto serían los del rubio también, pero Ace sólo pensaba en que ahora su tripulación estaba bajo manos de Shirohige y la depresión lo consumía. Iba cerca de noventa intentos de querer cortarle la cabeza y nada funcionaba, maldición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un sujeto increíblemente fuerte con una labia asombrosamente pegajosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno también hacía amigos dentro del barco y sus propios hombres se sentían seguros, su voluntad y motivos resquebrajaban y había demasiados fantasmas pesándole en los hombros como para sentirse tranquilo. Shirohige se decía padre y los trataba de hijos, con orgullo de serlo, de tenerlo, de apañarlo y casi obligarlo por las malas a hacer las cosas. Desde niño, ante la sola pregunta sobre su existencia recibió un sin fin de comentarios despectivos y deseos de muerte, viéndolo como escoria por ser hijo de quien era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora aparecía un sujeto a querer decirse su padre y a mirarlo como si fuera preciado. Más que eso, a darle un punto de anclaje seguro, un refugio donde todos apreciaban tales palabras y no las volvían el tabú que el mismo Ace las volvió de niño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera había podido saborear sus vivencias en el país de Wano antes de acabar en este embrollo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba conflictuado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y con mucho sake a mano en ese bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Loge Pose demoraría una semana en cargar y era una de esas veces en donde no tenía ganas de lanzarse sin saber dónde acabaría, llevaban dos días cuando la voz chillona de Koala sonó en la entrada y notó a un par de sus hombres saludarla con efusividad. Ace estaba fuera de lugar y Sabo se lo topó de esa manera: ni siquiera observaba la puerta, se encontraba medio oculto en una esquina con el sombrero cubriéndole los ojos, los pies encima de la mesa (valiéndole la falta de respeto que ello podía significar) e incluso sin nadie cerca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ambiente y el cambio habían sido tan radicales que el rubio no pudo sino juntar los labios y borrar la sonrisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco esperaba encontrárselo, llevaba tres meses sin verlo. Su misión esta vez fue sencilla, sólo tardó un día en localizar, enviar información por el Den Den Mushi y luego convencer al objetivo de que fuera con ellos a donde Dragon le esperaba para conversar. Mientras mantuvieran todo en silencio las cosas irían bien, por lo que el hombre, capaz e inteligente, había desistido de que permanecieran con él y lo hicieran señal de todo, ofreció su hogar para pasar la noche y procuró quedarse ahí con otros de los chicos que acompañaban a ambos jóvenes. Por ende, se dieron por servidos y procedieron a relajarse por el resto de los días que quedaban ahí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre servirse en un bar, lo primero. Recordemos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era de noche, estaba ruidoso y sabía que el reconocido Shirohige debía encontrarse por ahí. Consciente de los propios planes de Ace contra éste, esperó todo menos ir a verlo en ese estado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el extremo de su tubería, Sabo levantó el sombrero del moreno por el frente, tanteando y buscando su atención. Los ojos oscuros y vidriosos al alzarse, sumando la cara de perro rabioso que amenazaba con arrancarle un pedazo de carne si se acercaba de más, fueron un incentivo para sentarse a su lado, poner un codo en la mesa y la mejilla en su mano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pestañeó dos veces antes de que su interés se volviera a fijar en su hermano. Le trajeron una jarra de cerveza y bebió con cierta paciencia unos dos tragos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no reaccionaba, incluso aunque se haya quedando viéndolo por largos segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te comieron la lengua? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sonido de queja soltó el mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, feliz cumpleaños. Olvidé que fue hace poco tiempo —aludió. Como de costumbre, un mal ambiente no era cosa de su gusto precisamente—. Mmh. ¿Estás tan ebrio a esta altura de la noche? Oí que Shirohige está en la isla, quizá en su barco, me sorprende encontrarte aquí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shh</span>
  </em>
  <span> —pidió, poco respetuosamente, alzando el índice de su mano derecha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio se ofendió. Era la primera vez desde su reencuentro en que se lo topaba tan desinteresado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y yo que hasta me ilusioné por verte en acción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O más bien por verlo, nada más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se enderezó, bajando los pies, llevando los brazos aparatosa y ruidosamente sobre la mesa, miró a su hermano con todo lo tambaleante y ebrio de su ser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No menciones… a ese tipo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El arrastre en la voz hizo que el menor inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado y frunciera los labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creí que sólo había un tipo al que no querías mencionar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues ahora son dos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuánto llevas bebiendo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un rato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te has movido de aquí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace meneó la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuándo llegaron? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Luna nueva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eso fue hace dos días, tres con hoy! ... ¿seguro que estás bien? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace pareció dudar, luego meneó la cabeza otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincero en su embriaguez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio se desinfló de la tensión por la preocupación, al menos el alcohol servía para que su orgullo no lo endureciera más y negara cualquier debilidad. Aunque supiera leerlo cada vez que mentía -medianamente- por su reacción física, no quitaba que esos detalles fueran colaborativos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te estás quedando en tu barco? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace chasqueó. El odio en su expresión. —No, lo confiscaron —Se empinó la botella de sake que llevaba en mano desde todo el momento, cuando la terminó la dejó en la mesa junto a otras más… y le robó la jarra de cerveza al rubio—. Me dieron una habitación en esta posada —hipó. Más bien “como dije que no quería meterme al barco del viejo, busqué un cuarto en este lugar para beberme hasta el agua de los floreros por días”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo observó cómo ese estómago recibiría cerveza luego del sake cuando ya estaba hipando, y esperó que llegaran a tiempo a la habitación para que el baño recibiera todo lo que ya tenía de sobrecarga. Porque era obvio que iría derechito al vómito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levantó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Me acompañas a tu habitación entonces? Hablemos en un lugar más silencioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pura patraña, pero sabía que intentar llevarlo por la fuerza le sería imposible y también que decirle la verdad lo haría negarse. Parecía todavía un poco consciente a fin de cuentas, o no todo lo idiota ciego que necesitaba para llevárselo involuntariamente. Al menos, Ace pareció pensarlo y acabó por resoplar, era lo normal buscar un lugar más apartado y comentarse todo cuanto tuvieran, no podía negar que verlo le entusiasmaba, y que quizá con el alcohol aquello se había demorado en llegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se terminó la jarra, Sabo sintió sudar frío apenas le notó hipar de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le tomó del brazo y lo llevó a las escaleras. Hizo una seña a su compañera, que pronto acató el “regreso en seguida”, antes de continuar en charla con los muchachos Spade en ese bar. Eran buenos para acabar comentando detalles sobre por qué su capitán parecía estar hundido en la miseria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo llegó a la puerta de la habitación mencionada, llave robada del pantalón de Ace en mano. Estaba por meterla en el cerrojo cuando notó el mentón de su hermano en su hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Voy a vomitar… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Aléjate entonces, idiota!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le asestó un manotazo, que el otro ni pareció sentir. Ace acabó sonriendo bobamente y, más derecho, le miró con la misma expresión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sabo~! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo viniste? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… estás como cuba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se giró a abrir la puerta de una vez, le tomó de la muñeca al moreno e ingresó a la sencilla habitación cuando pudo. Cerró la puerta delicadamente, como si no trajera a un borracho detrás y, pronto, tuvo a ese borracho encima mientras intentaba encender el farol de la encimera cercana. Los brazos de Ace pasaron por encima de sus hombros y pegó la mejilla en la nuca rubia, su sombrero fue al suelo, el del otro también y Sabo renegó intentando ver en la oscuridad donde buscar los cerillos. Ignoraba de momento la ebriedad ajena, su santa paciencia hacia Ace actuara con soltura, por más pegote intenso que estuviera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me pidió ser su hijo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El silencio barrió. Sabo incluso pausó el intento de encender la luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese viejo está drogado. No me engañan, algo le meten a esos tubos que tiene pegados —arrastraba la voz, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro—. No quiero un padre… no necesito un padre… nunca tuve uno… sólo sirven para ser unos jodidos inútiles que te echan al mundo sin motivos… a ser una escoria… una mierda para todos… algo imposible de apreciar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahí estaba la voz quebrándose, resquebrajándose lentamente tal cual le generaba el sabor amargo al revolucionario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando niños, no habían tenido estas oportunidades de conversación. Ace era un cabroncito bastante cerrado, si bien Sabo tuvo la ocasión de enterarse de su verdad. Había dado suficiente doctrina de golpes a muchos en frente de sus ojos por “denigrar a Roger”, como para que no fuera obvio y el moreno tampoco era tan burro como para no saber que Sabo se daría cuenta. No hubo menosprecio de su lado, un gesto que nunca se le dio por analizar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De niño, Ace sólo sabía que Sabo no lo juzgaba, que era divertido tener un amigo fuerte que le acompañara en un sueño, que le diera un sueño como tal. Un motivo para estar vivo, para no pensar en razones de vida cuando sólo tenía diez jodidos años. No pensaba en cosas como en el por qué de la importancia de la opinión de los adultos, respecto al tema de “ser hijo de Gold Roger”... </span>
  <em>
    <span>pero no en la importancia de la opinión de ese niño que conoció en Gray Terminal.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No hasta ahora, al menos, en que su mente revoltosa y alcoholizada traía consultas un tanto deprimentes. ¿Sería que el rubio sólo lo había usado porque, como compañero, era eficaz? ¿O porque no había otro que le siguiera el paso? Quizá el peso era puro tecnicismo, algo que no llevaba el mismo nivel de cariño que él sentía. Quizá no había querido analizarlo porque no quería ver mal a la persona más importante que tenía. Esa persona especial que cuando niño hace que la tripa se te remueva de formas raras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le supo amargo pensar que lo quería y que sería horrible haber sido un ente más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabo… —Éste le había despertado del trance cuando consiguió tomar el farol y comenzó a intentar encender un cerillo—… ¿tú… tú me quieres? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entre sus brazos sintió que se ponía tenso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego se giraba el menor, viéndolo atentamente resoplar y generar una mueca de duda por la consulta, a la vez que resignación. Había algún halo de iluminación que llegaba desde afuera, les hacía acostumbrarse un poco más las visiones en la oscuridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué de repente estás haciendo ese tipo de preguntas tan raras? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Porque mi padre fue una p… porquería inútil… quiero matar a Shirohige… y él quiere ser mi padre… y todos dicen que es bueno… —El rubio no veía pies ni cabeza a una cosa con la otra y al parecer el moreno tampoco, porque se notó confundido por sus propias palabras o el propio hilo que su mente tejía de manera involuntaria—. Pero... nunca supe por qué te hiciste mi hermano… ¿tú me quieres? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa burlona y después divertida -después enternecida- de Sabo fue espontánea. Le daba gracia, a la vez cierta empatía y ternura notarlo así, sin más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste asesinar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Noventa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Woah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es jodidamente intumbable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja, ja! Tiene su historial…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace pensó en que hace mucho no le oía reírse, hace tres meses no lo veía, claro. Ahora cayó ese espacio de extrañarlo y bobamente acabó sonriendo igual, por respuesta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirarlo de frente y estar inclinado sobre él no parecía para nada una invasión de espacio privado que generara problemas para su persona. Sabo intentaba no ponerse ansioso, sostenerlo y también vigilar que la palidez no le llegara de repente. No quería vómito de pirata en su traje. Incluso si contaba que verlo a oscuras era un poco difícil…; ésta le ayudó a responder más sinceramente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabes? —dijo Sabo, y la seriedad volvió a su escucha, con el dejo de atención que le puso encima—. Más allá de historias, los viejos de Gray Terminal no me contaban. Yo estaba muy solo cuando te conocí; me ayudaste, me acompañaste y nos hicimos fuertes juntos, fuiste mi primer amigo de verdad y me diste un hogar en el que sentirme cómodo por primera vez —Lo decía bajo un intenso creer de que el otro no estaba tan consciente como para entender tanta habladuría. Parecía que se lo había dicho a sí mismo antes, también—. Me diste la confianza de tenerte a mis espaldas. Tu pregunta es idiota. ¿No crees? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace le miraba fijamente a los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Sabo sonrió al final de su discurso, la mirada bajó a la sombra de sus labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su corazón retumbó en sus orejas.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podía estar ebrio, pero el tono de voz y la mayoría de las palabras le dejaron una sensación bastante rica en el estómago, de respuesta que esperaba oír con ganas y creces. Le borró incluso un grado de inconsciencia. Le dio un revoltijo de adrenalina, unas náuseas ácidas que le hicieron tragar saliva y también preocuparon al otro. Un poco de hormigueo en las manos, como cada vez que iba a volverlas fuego; y también en los labios, que se relamió sin pena en ese mismo momento… mientras todavía observaba los contrarios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo no se dio cuenta, o quizá es que no se percató de mucho desde que le tenía tan encima, por eso cuando su hermano encendió de un sólo movimiento de índice el farolito al fin y ahora conseguía distinguir un sombreado bamboleante, se distrajo. La luz venía desde sus espaldas, le oscurecía la mirada y el frente, pero iluminaba con mayor detalle el rostro de Ace. No se fijó en el gesto de la boca ajena, aunque sí miró el movimiento. Estaba prestando atención a la luz nueva, al detalle, así como a la mirada cambiante del otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ende, cuando el moreno se inclinó a besarlo, Sabo creyó que volvería a abrazarlo y todo lo tomó desprevenido en mayoría; lo besó de forma seca, sólo presionando los labios encima de los suyos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se quedó todo el mundo congelado por lo que parecieron minutos enteros. En un gesto suave, directo y sorpresivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego Ace los movió ligeramente, entreabriéndolos para meterse más entre los propios. Descubrió Sabo que sólo fueron micro segundos, estaba en blanco... y se dejó hacer en el toque de los labios ajenos, la presión calentita, el masaje tierno... notando el sabor al sake y la cerveza, el aliento fuerte cargado de alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respiración densa y el calor de las mejillas cerca de las suyas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pudo ser por el momento y la espontaneidad, pero el cuerpo del menor tampoco reaccionó con malas respuestas. Fue un toque, algo que prácticamente le pareció necesario y obvio al moreno. Y aunque se pasara de lo espontáneo, ahora mismo no pareció caer en cuenta, al menos por un segundo...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo entreabrió un poco sus propios labios, respondiendo a la presión y al hormigueo que le generaba... y fue una perdición para su hermano poco consciente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sintió que le subía el calor desde la panza y los brazos se le movieron con rapidez, el rubio los notó; uno bajando a abrazarle, a rodearle, el otro a tomarle de la nuca con mayor seguridad. Como si antes buscara más bien un permiso. Sin embargo, quizá por la propia embriaguez, los labios se movieron aún acompasados, no calzando mucho con el agarre brusco; sorbieron los suyos y buscaron entreabrirlos más. Una mordida suave en el inferior, la lengua pasando a rozarlo y después seguir al interior de su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo abrió entonces de manera instantánea los ojos, bien grandes. Sintió que le ardieron hasta las orejas con ésto, sus manos se levantaron, empuñaron los hombros de Portgas y trató de inclinarse hacia atrás para buscar espacio. Como si despertara de un trance muy, pero muy fuerte. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando tan de repente?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>El segundo de inconsciencia para Sabo terminó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Ace avanzó dos pasos sobre el que su hermano retrocedió, y le hizo abrir más la boca en fuerza de su propia presión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sentía tanta vergüenza como notable desazón, el hormigueo y la humedad de la lengua contraria, la ajena sensación a todo. Eran sus brazos sosteniéndolo para intentar impedirle avanzar. El golpe de calor le hizo acelerar la respiración y presionarse hacia el mayor… sólo para conseguir despegarse. El chasquido de la separación sonó y la respiración de los dos era audible ahora mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se miraron con un poco de dudas hasta que Ace sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí me quieres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maldito granuja aprovechaor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le vio, ahora sí, relamerse la boca por la sensación de sus propios labios encima de los propios. Sabo juraba incluso sentir aún los dientes de Ace estirándole el inferior, hormigueo plancentero y extraño el que le dejó, más el aliento a alcohol. El rubio carraspeó, dándole un empujón y casi destilando humo de toda su cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vete a la cama, no sabes ni lo que haces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recuperó la voz de casualidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hago lo que quiero ahora —Fue un recordatorio, en respuesta—… soy un pirataaaa… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo canturreó sonriendo a lo bobo, con un brillo tan raro en la intensidad de su mirada… y Sabo le empujó de la cara hacia atrás, arrastrándolo a la cama, donde le lanzó de cualquier manera. Ace ni siquiera refutó, soltó una risa escueta. Le daba vueltas la vida, así que sólo echó la cabeza para atrás, abrió la boca y se durmió inflando un moco desde la nariz al segundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo le miró con la indignación de mil haberes, le quiso dejar un golpe. Por maldito. Pero pese al chichón en su cabeza, el mayor no se inmutaría. Sólo contuvo sus puños y resopló con fuerzas, observándole algo enajenado todavía.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sonrisa al dormir, placer absoluto.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo cuidó de dejarle un cuenco junto a la cama por si regresaba hasta las tripas y se marchó después de cubrirlo con una manta. Menuda porquería, removerle las emociones y recuerdos de esa forma, sólo para acabar en un plano completamente diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Por estar borracho! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… él no estaba así… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Si bebió tres tragos de cerveza era demasiado contar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se recordó; no lo estaba y había abierto la boca para que le besara. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joder.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jodido estaba. Sí. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Heeeeeeeeey! Espero que disfruten este capítulo, vengo a refugiarme de mi vida adulta y universitaria (?) <br/>Muchas gracias por los comentarios bonitos que he recibido últimamente, me animan bastante cuando considero que no esperaba hallar tantos ánimos churros xD <br/>Andaba calculando que va a estar rondando los diez/doce capis, cada vez se alarga más y le meto más tramulla. Soy un desastre haciendo cosas cortas pero es aksjdfah la tentación, soy débil, perdónenme. </p><p>Sin más, les dejo a los nenes con su fluffy eterna /corazones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su tubería giró tan rápido como para dispersar las llamas que le cayeron de lleno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blandirla contra Ace no era suficiente, a menos no cuando éste le tomaba desprevenido y tomaba partida de la falta de práctica a su haki para poder golpearlo en las mismas. No le hacía mucho daño, pero a esta altura ya había olor a algunos mechones de pelos quemados, uno de sus guantes tenía un hoyo y el cuello de su traje azul todo el borde rostizado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su frente y mejilla izquierda estaba tiznada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era fuerte todavía, sumando la fruta del diablo se había convertido en un idiota fuerte y con un poder logia. Si no conseguía equiparar su arma con el espíritu de escudo, no podía golpearlo e inhibirla, y todavía le faltaba un grado para acabar de perfeccionarla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De todas formas, Ace tenía un par de horribles magullones en la cara y en el torso que llevaba descubierto. Le había hecho comer tierra un par de veces ya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cinco a cuatro, iba Sabo perdiendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía con su orgullo, quería ganarle y llegar a empatarle una vez, era su objetivo y aspiración a esta altura en que sus encontronazos regresaron. Aunque el cansancio se notara; de niños podían pelear hasta veintitantas veces, seguro ahora podían hacerlo de simples cabezas duras, pero también su fuerza había aumentado y ahora las luchas duraban mucho más y se respondían con fiereza destacable. Desde el cuarto ring que se habían quedado solos, en medio del bosque alejado de la ciudad, por prudencia de no ir a romper o quemar nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace parecía de mal humor, para peor. Se notaba algo ensañado cuando en cada victoria se hacía remarcar bien el “ganar”. Sabo no olvidaba que había un buen rejunte de cosas malas trastocando su mente, llevaba dos noches seguidas bebiendo, a fin de cuentas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? ¿Ya te pegó la resaca? —se mofó, al verle respirar con mayor agitación cuando se materializó otra vez en frente. El moreno frunció el labio superior con seriedad, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Dónde dejaste todo el alcohol que bebiste estos días? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—En el retrete —respondió, sin sorna o humor y básica sinceridad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se crispó por la mala manera de tratarlo y también por la desagradable imagen mental. Poco le duró tal cosa, porque vio las llamas aparecer y giró entonces la tubería en sus manos para parar el mismísimo puño de fuego que llegó a darle de lleno. Afirmando los pies en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, presentando con ganas la fuerza del escudo en su arma para detener el golpe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No la tomes conmigo! —A un lado se fue, blandiendo el hierro para asestar en medio de las llamas. Apareciendo entonces la espalda desnuda del moreno bajo el golpe. Un tanto molesto de que, incluso se había tomado la molestia de tratar con él y llevarlo a un lugar cómodo a que descanse y bote un poco del alcoholismo del que se llenaba desde hace días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso había pasado esa escena tan extraña que no sabía por dónde tomar tomar todavía. —No sabía que le ibas para ese lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se buscó vengar automáticamente del porrazo en media espalda, apareciendo por el suelo y barriéndole los pies de una patada. Sabo saltó, esquivándole, pero pronto tuvo la mano de Ace en su rostro y de nuevo se defendió con el tubo. Saltó hacia atrás, y Portgas le miró con inquisición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué lado hablas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No seas idiota, sé que lo recuerdas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Distracción —Lo siguiente que vio el rubio antes de que su cara terminara en la tierra y el peso de su hermano le aplastara al sentarse sobre su espalda, fue el fuego rodeándole y la cara victoriosa del mayor. Al menos en ese instante notó un dejo de mejor humor, pero igual la tierra sabía mal y lo primero que hizo fue alzar el rostro, rendido de su sexta derrota. Había sido una distracción idiota, en verdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escupió la tierra y trató de levantarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No lo dejaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, cómodamente sentado sobre él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deja que me levante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Primero dime de qué hablabas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… ¿eres idiota? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sabía que no era muy inteligente, pero a decir verdad, desde que despertó por el tirón en su garganta para regresarse todos los litros de sake y cerveza que bebió y se repuso ligeramente de la resaca monstruosa, no hacía mucho más que pensar en el mismo motivo que traía su humor emperrado desde hace meses. No había analizado nada que ocurriera antes, aunque sí tuviera en cuenta haber visto a Sabo antes de dormirse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí mismo, en ese momento, su pensamiento le refrescó lo que pasó exactamente cuando se quedaron solos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo aguardó paciente, observando sobre su hombro y con genuinas ganas de partirle la cabeza, mientras el buscador en el cerebro de su hermano parecía decidirse por funcionar. No quitaba que fuera en pequeña parte divertido verle concentrado, mirando al frente de manera enajenada y arrugando el entrecejo mientras todo se reponía. Ja, ja. Le faltaba el humo salir por las putas orejas mientras los engranajes se acomodaban.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Parece que el cerebro se te fuera a romper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya recordé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien… —Sabo atinó a levantarse, pensando que ya estaba todo aclarado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no, porque la lentitud del mayor era más que eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A qué te refieres con “lados”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se desparramó de nuevo en la tierra, resignándose a aplastarse allí por un rato más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A bandos, Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando giró la cabeza para verle, recibió una ceja en alto. ¿En verdad no tenía idea de a qué se refería, cuando había pasado ya por quién sabe cuántas islas de mala muerte que dejaba ver </span>
  <em>
    <span>muchas</span>
  </em>
  <span> cosas claras? El rubio no se la podía creer ni un poco. Hablábamos del mismo Ace, ¿verdad? No quería hacérselo tan inocente, luego de cómo le había besado incluso se le hacía imposible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Has dormido con alguien antes? —indagó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue una pregunta sin titubeos o vergüenzas, muy directa. Quizá por lo mismo no le generó demasiado desplante a ninguno. Sin embargo, sí hubo un momento de silencio previo a responder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah —respiró aliviado—. ¿Hombre o mujer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mujeres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plural. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MujereS. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor ahora no sabía si seguir aliviado o qué, le acababa de pasar de inocente a más promiscuo de lo que esperaba en dos palabras. Y más extrañado todavía quedó. Eso no le respondía nada. Si le gustaban las mujeres, ¿por qué iba y le comía la boca y actuaba más tarde con naturalidad? ¿La estaba forzando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no. Ace no era así. Descartadísimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y por qué…? —Por suerte, esta vez Ace se tumbó en la tierra a su lado y no le dejó terminar de hablar. Panza arriba se quedó el pecoso, brazo izquierdo tras su cabeza y mano derecha sobre su estómago. Sabo aprovechó de girarse también, ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué tiene de malo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora era más comprensible y el rubio no supo qué responder. Quizá era un poco más reservado que el pirata por la propia diferencia de ambientes en que se recreaban, ¿o no? Ivankov fue cercano, Sabo también tenía libertinaje dispuesto y cerca. Podía tratarse de que sólo le había chocado un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era que Ace disparara a algún bando determinado, era que no tenía asimilado que existieran y, aparentemente, no veía mal haber sentido tensión y la tentación derivada hacia un hombre. Una realidad casual y en verdad admirable, de esa manera se notaba que era buen chico y que no vería mal ningún tipo de cosa extraña que podría ver en el futuro. Muy típico de él, sentir necesidad y hacer, sentir ganas y hacer, golpearse la cabeza en el camino pero igual, cumplirse a sí mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como buen animalito de monte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero era el primer sujeto que buscaba y por el que sentía algo de aquello. Al parecer eso lo aclaró cuando dijo que sólo acabó en la cama con </span>
  <em>
    <span>mujeres</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No todos piensan igual, solamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te veías bien y quise hacerlo —dijo, como si fuera toda excusa necesaria. En efecto, no era del tipo de sujetos que contuviera lo que deseaba hacer, mucho menos si se daban de manera tan espontánea y estando alcoholizado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca juzgó atracciones, cierto era que había visto de todo, así como era cierto que lo más usual era ver parejas compuestas por un hombre y una mujer. De la misma manera en que sus compañeros de tripulación jóvenes, cuando había pasado un rato de unirse, habían llegado a conclusiones de buscar ese tipo de diversión. Ace en un principio no se veía demasiado interesado, cabe aclarar, no hasta que permitió que ocurriera la primera vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo una chica que le llamó la atención, con quien tuvo su respectiva aventura y con quien acabó experimentando cosas que hasta el momento quizá ni se le pasaron por la cabeza. No fueron pareja nunca, claro está, sus mundos eran bastante diferentes como para que pudiera interesarle a cualquiera interrumpirse o afianzarse más. El sentimiento de rivalidad en ambos pudo tener que ver igualmente con la atracción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella no le cayó mal, incluso la empezó a respetar. Le gustó en verdad en un determinado momento y aprendió lo que se sentía cuando ese tipo de gusto se presentaba hacia otra persona. Algo que más tarde distinguió quizá con alguien más, que le hizo avanzar sin tanto temor a lo mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las mujeres le gustaban, claro era. Desde niño lo tenía presente. Ellas le daban una sensación de cobertura a algo que le faltó, más que nada por el lado en que eran más… ¿delicadas, en cierta manera? Quizá un poco de delicadeza y cariño no venía mal justamente con su propio carácter de granuja. Makino era el ejemplo, y eso que ella sólo era la señorita bonita que le cohibía emociones cuando mocoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cosa es que, para bien natural, Ace había estado en la cama con una mujer por primera vez y luego pudo tener un encuentro parecido o cercano con otra más. Nunca pensó en algo aparte, porque no le había pasado de acabar en situaciones tensas o momentos puntuales con otros hombres, ni por vivir el día a día con ellos o conocer muchos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo era otra historia, quizá porque había cariño desde su niñez, quizá porque creyó perderlo durante siete largos años en los que vivió a su honor, quizá porque esa noche necesitaba que le diga que lo quería, el rubio lo hizo y Ace no tuvo otra manera de reaccionar. Claro era, besar a alguien en la boca por agradecimiento y luego ahondar en ello no se trataba de cosa normal, él lo comprendía, pero por algún motivo… su hermano se vio bien, se bien abrazable desde haberlo sacado del pozo de la indignación y depresión que comenzaba a comérselo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio un aliciente sereno en donde se estaba metiendo solo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace había dejado de pensar en cosas malas por verlo, inclusive llegó a analizar algunas cosas de mejor manera en la mañana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, se dio cuenta de que en su juventud era similar, Sabo siempre estaba ahí para acompañarlo en sus golpes impulsivos, para darle calma y hacerle entrar en razón antes de dar otros, para darle tirones de oreja, para hacerle entender la situación. Incluso para tratar mejor a Luffy, que sufría sus maltratos de maneras terribles antes de unirlo al grupo y que el rubio le ayudara a comportarse más con él. Había hecho y tenido cosas con él que no nadie más iba a igualar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es que sin ir muy lejos, Ace reconocía que Sabo en su infancia fue su </span>
  <em>
    <span>persona especial</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sólo sabía que Sabo significaba calma, compañía y confianza en medio de las tempestades, sensaciones que ni siquiera las del nivel de Luffy podía comparar. Sin Sabo se había sentido tan perdido e incompleto por tanto tiempo. Y ahora sólo pensaba que derretirse encima de él no estaba mal, sólo para poder tocar con todo todo lo que pudiera a Sabo, cerciorarse de que estaba ahí de nuevo consigo incluso después de un año de tratos aclarándose y, de paso, no dejarle irse nunca más de su lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La noche anterior estaba ebrio, no olvidar. Pero la sinceridad de sus palabras para sus acciones era real; el rubio se vio tan bien, tan cerca, tan hermoso con esas palabras salidas de su boca. Palabras que jamás le podría creer a otra persona, sentimientos que Ace no podía conciliar hacia otra con tal profundidad y seriedad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo quería hasta el hartazgo, por lo que ya lo estaba amando; pero que también tenía ganas de besarlo, morderlo y tocarlo… y esas ya no eran sensaciones que antes conociera en dirección a él. Influenciadas claramente por la simpleza de que antes no había hormonas de por medio. Ahora tenía dieciocho años y a un Sabo volviendo a reclamar el trono que siempre gobernó en su cabeza y corazón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo mejor de todo es que su inconsciencia había pedido que le respondiera esa pregunta, y con la respuesta había llegado lo que tomó como correspondencia a sus sentimientos… que ni él creyó tener macerando desde que se volvieron a encontrar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y si yo lo pensara mal? —intentó rebatirle—. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de promesa. Imaginemos que el ser ambos hombres no sea importante. ¿No crees que hacer eso podría parecerme malo? ¡Fuiste muy descarado! —En parte, lo que le había molestado había sido el egoísmo de Ace, si hubiera sido acción de ebrio quizá y lo perdonaba más fácil, pero reconociendo que fue más bien consciente y que no tomó partido sobre si podría afectarlo de alguna manera… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y que, ¿por qué no le afectaba? ¿Por qué aquello se había sentido tan normal y, ahora mismo, esta conversación parecía casual y hasta un poco idiota, de tan simples deducciones? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le daba rabia haber sentido gusto de esa boca y no poder echárselo en cara. Así mismo le daba el que Ace no pareciera afectado, aunque eso fuera lo contrario y comenzara a fijarse en eso. Era usual en el mayor esconder bastante las cosas, ¿sería lo mismo ahora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No recuerdo que estuviera mal —reclamó—. Se sintió bien… ahora lo noto más extraño, sólo porque lo mencionaste, pero no harás que me arrepienta, Sabo —advirtió, la entonación ligeramente infantil. Por más que sintiera un millar de cosas, siempre iba a costarle soltar más allá de sentimientos fuertes—. Además, tú me dejaste seguir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La siguiente parte de la charla fue con ambos sentados y Ace cargándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de una garra de dragón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien, a lo que iba. ¿Tienes una idea de que esto podría cambiar algo entre nosotros? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿No era, al final, lo que sería más triste? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguno podía preverlo y daba cierto resquemor la idea de que algo no mejorara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso sería soberanamente estúpido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahí estaba Ace refutando, como de costumbre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos conocemos desde niños, sabemos que somos amigos, más que ello aún. ¿Por qué debería afectarlo? Además… —se rascó la mejilla. De repente volvía parte de su esencia cabrona, divertida, quizá porque la simple idea de Sabo acababa siempre por eclipsar las cosas malas, otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque la luz del sol le hacía brillar muchísimo más el cabello al rubio, pareciendo incluso verse mucho mejor con los magullones temporales que las peleas consigo le dejaron encima. Y le despertaba las malas intenciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Además qué? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… además, tú también me quieres —La sonrisa odiosa sólo trajo otro chichón a su cabeza. Esa tubería dolía como el carajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres un idiota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya no hay des-quiero, Sabo —El aludido iba a replicar, pero le ganaron—. Y si llegaste a querer a alguien tan patético y poco merecedor como yo…; creo que en verdad sería difícil que dejaras de hacerlo tan deprisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El viento sopló ligeramente. Las mechas más largas de Ace se movieron y la sonrisa de su cara destiló alegría. Sabo quiso reclamarle, pero no recordaba qué reclamar. El corazón se le hizo blando y achicó como el de todo un pollo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué se desmerecía tanto? Podía ser un idiota altanero, cabeza hueca, cabrón e impulsivo de mierda, pero Ace tenía un gran corazón. Conflictivo y dolido desde el momento en que su conciencia despertara en su joven infancia, pero grande. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermoso, soñador, buscador de una aceptación y de quien le diera motivos, caminos y nada de arrepentimientos. ¿Tenía que señalar que ahora también sabía hablar con respeto y tal detalle solía comprar aún más? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un muy buen muchacho incapaz de dañar a las personas que quería. Empático, aunque poco simpático de primera mano, generoso de compartir lo que tenía si el otro no tenía nada. Y dador de vida, de ser necesario, sólo por cuidar y defender a los suyos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Sabo lo quería, era consciente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero como Ace: no había caído hasta ahora en lo demás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente le hormiguearon las manos, a la misma vez en que el pecho le retumbaba con fuerzas, inclusive en las orejas. Y se encogió un poco en la sensación, frotándose una de las manos en el pecho y meneando la cabeza, suspirando en aparente resignación. Ace sólo le prestó atención cuando le vio arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar en frente suyo, momento en que le tomó del cuello y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la propia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Choque de frentes a momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos cerraron los ojos al golpe, pero abrieron de los mismos con rapidez. La oscuridad de la visión de uno sobre la clareza del otro. Sabo sonreía con determinación, la misma vivaracha que siempre parecía acompañarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es imposible no quererte, idiota —dijo, con franqueza, entonando regaño y otro poco de queja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y mucho más imposible era no aceptar que todo se dio tan naturalmente que asustaba. No quería ponerse a pensar ahora en si en su niñez hubo pensamientos o cercanías que pudieran delatar algún sentimiento de estos comenzando a manifestarse, la verdad es que aún había detalles minúsculos que costaban terminar de aparecer -podía ser el motivo por el que ahora se sintiera tan perdido entre lo que sentía, como si algo faltara-. Pero nada parecía calzar mal, ni siquiera la sonrisa acrecentándose en el rostro pecoso del mayor, ni sus rodillas cerca de las piernas cruzadas del otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace le tomó las manos, sujetándolas sobre su propio rostro. Sabo lo permitió; tuvo ganas y se inclinó a besarlo por su cuenta, para en seguida darle más pie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra vez se dejó hacer por esos labios que parecían saber endemoniadamente bien lo que hacían, esta vez colaborando en cuanto el hormigueo placentero calentó su rostro y avivó su gusto en general. Pronto la lengua de Ace estaba dentro de su boca volviéndolo un beso mucho más intenso, desinhibido… hambriento. Impulsarse, sorber, morder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una marejada con miradas y muecas de sonrisas borroneadas de por medio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando lo arrastró encima de sí, ya que quedaba cerca tampoco hubo un gran cambio, más allá de treparse para subirse encima de sus piernas. En ese momento, Sabo descubrió que Ace tenía poca vergüenza y mucha seguridad con él, que su boca era deliciosa y llevaba a la perdición si se dejaba embrujar y enredar. Y los dos eran igual de sueltos para dejar que se les borre la neurona que compartían de cerebro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te entusiasmes tanto —echó en cara, más burlón y seguro también, apenas consiguiendo separar su cara del otro. Podía sentirlo demasiado cerca en ese momento, y se sentía bien.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No pediré perdón por eso. Ignóralo —pidió, volviendo a buscar su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se echó para atrás, esquivando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anoche fue más suave… —observó. Como quien compara propias actitudes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estaba ebrio, no quería llenarte de babas sin querer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft… —No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. Mejor lento a besar mal, ¿uh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jah, ¿admites que beso bien? —Sabo rodó los ojos, viéndose atrapado. Una de las manos de Ace se enredó en sus cabellos, sorprendiéndole que le echara más hacia abajo con tal gesto, para volver a unir sus labios—. Pero creo que voy a tener que disculparme por eso, hermano —La diversión ahora estaba cómoda entre los dos—. No sé si suelo ser muy delicado.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya le parecía, se dijo el rubio. Justo ese niño bruto que dejaba a su hermano menor a la deriva en un bosque repleto de alimañas con tal de que no lo siga y rompía cosas sin querer, no tenía pinta de ser alguien cuidadoso en nada. Sabo le mordisqueó los labios con cierta cizaña, apretándole las mejillas con molestia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te agrandes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa salió de la garganta del mayor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te resistí por años, no voy a amedrentarme por esto ahora que eres insoportable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conociendo a Sabo, era insoportable siempre que ganaba o tenía razón. En este caso, creía acertadamente que también era insoportable por conseguir provocarlo… en más de una manera y en muchas muy interesantes para explotar en el tiempo que les quedaba ahí, juntos. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tuve un problema bastante considerable de bloqueo con un punto de la trama, por eso estos meses se venía demorando. <br/>Ahora mismo creo que lo solucioné, por lo que no volvería a pasar. <br/>Pido disculpas porque normalmente termino los fics antes de comenzar a publicar, justo por si pasan este tipo de cosas, y por ansiosa no me aguanté de empezar a publicar desde antes en este caso xD </p><p>Pero ya, a lo bien. Disfruten el capítulo, lamento la demora. Ya no (creo) volverá a pasar lo mismo. <br/>Es cortito pero supongo que sustancioso (?) ☻ ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabo a veces sí se jactaba de idiota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normalmente se creía capaz de todo, era confiado y pocas cosas le superaban, desde que recuperó la memoria luego del shock y fue barriendo lagunas por medio de juegos (en especial desde haberse encontrado cara a cara con Ace), había todavía más fe en su propia seguridad. Tenía un orgullo bastante patentado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un orgullo que Ace había ido rompiendo poco a poco desde que le comió la boca la primera vez, al menos en una dirección determinada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los días que pasaron juntos hasta que el Loge marcase la partida fueron cinco. No le pareció extraño que el moreno pululara detrás de él la mitad de ellos, así como él lo había hecho con Ace la otra mitad. En principio sí fue el pirata quien más le insistía con pasar el rato, con que el aburrimiento, que el entrenamiento, que era el único que le hacía buen frente, que los besos sólo eran por su culpa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se excusaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que él no tenía una jodida culpa de que cada vez que estaban solos en ciertas horas o que acababan en el suelo durante las peleas, terminasen enredados comiéndose la boca. Ace siempre acababa encontrando la manera de entibiar sus labios con los propios y, de igual manera, él acababa cayendo en puras provocaciones tontas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>También, sólo la primera noche se había valido de regresar con Koala a la habitación que compartían como base en la isla. Ella no quiso ni preguntar después de verle aparecer más de una vez con la boca notablemente hinchada, si bien en primera instancia se había escandalizado y casi obligado a que le contara todo. Sabo tampoco necesitó dar muchas explicaciones porque la chica era chica y no idiota, ¡el único con quien andaba dando vueltas era su hermano!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que Ace había insistido, cuando se emborracharon después de esa primera noche, en que no se fuera en ese estado y se quedara consigo. Sabo no supo leer entre líneas y aceptó y, la verdad, Ace tampoco buscó pasarse de mucho rumbo más allá de abrazarlo cuando las horas pasaron y el frío caló más en la habitación. Debido a eso fue que nunca pudo malpensarlo en las siguientes. E incluso no parecía aflorar un intento de algo más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los besos en la cama no existieron, al menos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo le echa la culpa de su desastre final a que ya estaba completándose el reloj de Ace en la isla, que la idea de soltarlo ahora era un poco más difícil porque en verdad comenzaba a tener propios períodos donde pasar pegado a sus labios era mucho más importante que cualquier otra actividad. Le gustaba que lo besara, se sentía bien, era un momento sólo de los dos y se sentía más revitalizado al final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace le acariciaba la cintura y el cuello, las mejillas. Dependiendo la posición también las piernas, o un poco más adentro en su vientre. Y Sabo también había avanzado a tocarle por su parte, la piel más morena en sus brazos, en su pecho, en su vientre. La espalda ancha y también su cuello, también sus piernas y rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un hermoso cosquilleo monumental que acrecentaba y parecía enroscarlo en un bucle interminable. Verle sonreír con sorna, con diversión o propia burla de sus reacciones era lo poco que le ayudaba a controlarse algunas veces, otras era un punto sin retorno de donde no quiso avanzar, porque sabía que ya su hermano tenía una contención bastante ligera con él. No quería entusiasmarlo de más y tampoco había una voluntad valerosa de su parte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se daba cuenta de que tenía cierto temor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le recordaba a cuando saltaron con sogas de los árboles una vez, el rubio dijo que era una mala idea y que no era bueno hacerlo, Ace había saltado varias veces y no se había hecho daño, por lo que al final acabó enredándole la soga a un brazo y empujándolo para lanzarlo al vacío. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siempre tan sutil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero efectivo, porque Sabo le perdió el vértigo y, si bien acabaron cortándose las sogas y ambos finalizaron la jugarreta casi escupiendo sus dientes de leche, fue mucho después de haberse lanzado una y otra vez al mismo vacío. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para ser sincero, no es que siempre se la pasara pensando en sexo o fuese un pervertido de primera mano. En verdad, si Ace se ponía duro con facilidad era porque no aplicaba demasiada contención con Sabo, estaban en confianza, se daba como respuesta natural a un franeleo de media hora entre vueltas y vueltas rodando por el pasto mientras se mordían la boca, se tocaban y de repente se entrelazaban como piezas de encaje. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Llegaba un punto en que no podía negarse las reacciones de su cuerpo, era natural. El acabar besándolo siempre podía dar algún resultado diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había una parte que lo perseguía un poco: el hecho de que no tenían tanto tiempo y bien, era un tipo de romance y experiencia que antes no tuvo. Era con el rubio, que se partía solo de bueno y le generaba cosas no pensadas, por quererlo al punto en que se descubrió haciéndolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo lo comprendía y no se negaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía cosas similares acompañándolo, a fin de cuentas. Pero no podía negar que tanto franeleo empezaba a despertarle más cosas y, cuando en la noche lo persiguieron las manos de Ace hasta en sueños, cuando sintió en éstos la presión del cuerpo contrario encima, los besos yéndose a otros lugares al igual que las manos y tuvo un deseo incontenible por algo más que no conocía… se despertó un poco acelerado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó un poco abruptamente y, en respuesta automática, la lamparilla de aceite sobre la mesa de noche lo hizo a su vez. Ace se removió con cierta pereza y se alzó con él, a su lado. Sus mechas estaban graciosamente despeinadas a la par y la expresión del moreno era de completo reproche. Había estado durmiendo tan profundamente y cómodo que el movimiento lo arrancó de tal cosa peor que un porrazo de su abuelo en la infancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, pensar en Garp apenas levantarse no era agradable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo estaba con el cuerpo entero sonrojado. Se preocupó un instante de verlo algo agitado y movió las sábanas para acercarse y poner una mano sobre su frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oye, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Una pesadilla? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo movió aceleradamente la cabeza y bajó, de manera algo evidente, los ojos. Ace, guiado por la inercia inconsciente del “recién abro los párpados”, le siguió los mismos como si lo llevaran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué estás mirando?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrebolado, Sabo acabó de sacarse las sábanas de encima y buscó salir de la cama casi a trompicones. Necesitaba agua fría, un momento a solas y un baño urgentes. Casi como si fuera una rutina de emergencia implementada para tal situación. No era la primera, como valía en la naturaleza, pero sí era la primera vez que acababa con una erección al despertar provocada por un sueño más específico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y con su hermano al lado.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no lo dejó irse. Entre risas de recién despierto fue que le asió de un brazo y lo sostuvo sobre la cama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A dónde vas? —indagó, hubo tanta obviedad en que no esperaba una respuesta para eso que Sabo se sonrojó más de ser posible. Estaba algo dormido todavía, entre veía rasgos del sueño tras sus párpados al pestañear y estaba más blando, Ace también, pero se jactó de más rapidez para acercarse hasta el rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le estaba dando la espalda a medias, porque ya iba bajando los pies de la cama. El moreno le tomó de la cintura por atrás, y le arrastró hasta sí. Entre sus piernas quedó el rubio, con la baja espalda pegada a la pelvis contraria y la espalda, por un instante, a su pecho. Y fue un instante, porque Ace había llevado las manos al pantalón contrario de una vez y el menor se encorvó buscando cubrirse.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué haces?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era una pregunta idiota y dormida, pero le fue bastante brusco el movimiento. Su cabeza ahora mismo iba más lento que las acciones que ocurrían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sshh… tranquilo —Sin recato había quitado los botones de la prenda y metido la mano directamente hasta la erección del rubio, saltándose la ropa interior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo llevó las manos sobre la muñeca que se había metido ahí y se tensó.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es en serio? ¡Ace! —chilló. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no, no, no. Apretó las piernas, levantándolas y flexionándolas. El corazón se le iba a salir del puto pecho, maldita mierda. Jadeó de ansiedad y se intentó contener un instante, pero no podía dejar de pensar ahora mismo en esos dedos acariciándolo y haciendo que se acabara por poner duro del todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los sonidos se oían calientes saliendo de los labios de su hermano. Ace sólo le había sujetado y balanceado por todo el contorno un par de veces, envolviéndolo en su mano. Presionó la punta del sexo duro con su pulgar, frotando suavemente. Y su otra mano fue por el otro lado del rubio, a acariciar de igual manera suave uno de los muslos. Le rodeaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca la mantuvo presionada en el hombro del rubio, observando de reojo las reacciones que iban cayendo sobre ese rostro. Quizá sí lo había tomado muy por sorpresa y con todos los temores juntos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es… necesario —insistió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo un par de minutos para que las piernas aflojaran y le dejaran moverse con mayor libertad, Sabo observaba de manera directa el cómo la mano ajena se movía dentro de sus pantalones. El subir y bajar acelerándose y acrecentando su placer a la vez. Ace fue con lentitud alzando la boca hasta acercarla a su oreja más cercana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás muy duro y no te retuerces por escapar —Obvias sus palabras—. Tranquilo… ¿recuerdas… cuando éramos niños, y colgamos sogas en unos árboles del monte? —Sabo había acabado con una mano sobre cada pierna de Ace, que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. La voz rasposa sobre su oreja le hacía pensar en poco y nada muy coherente, en verdad. Eso y sumando la historia que le contaba ahora, le disipó por un instante las negativas corporales—. No querías saltar… al principio —continuó el mayor, retiró la piel del glande y frotó entonces la punta del sexo desnudo, sus dientes tironeando la campanita de la oreja contraria. Soltaba el aliento caliente ahí—. Y yo te empujé… y después no querías parar —La insinuación en su tono de voz era una jugarreta obvia. Le notó encorvarse, un espasmo tensionándolo por completo—. ¿Qué soñabas, Sabo? ¿Era conmigo haciendo algo así? —insolentó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La nuca rubia acabó sobre su hombro, no podía seguir viendo el movimiento tan enigmático. Incluso el sonido de roce entre las prendas y entre las propias pieles ya era demasiado para su corazón, si encima estaba hablándole de esa forma… se sentía la mierda de bien. Estaban masturbándolo y era la misma persona que le había dejado acelerado en sueños. La voz del maldito, la respiración tan cerca de su oreja le erizaba la piel, el calor en su espalda le instaba a pegotearse más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace le bajó los pantalones y liberó la erección al aire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se ablandó entonces, rindiéndose en el intentar resistirse porque ¿para qué? Recordar difusamente aquellas memorias no era tan importante ahora, ya que de todas formas comprendía lo que Ace quería decir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca lo llevaría por la fuerza a hacer algo que no disfrutara, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Además, de momento, no había nada que no experimentara antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eres sensible? —La mano que acariciaba el muslo descendió más entre las piernas, llegando a la base de su sexo, masajeó sus testículos y siguió aún más, debajo de éstos. Presionó ahí con dos de sus dedos, rozando todo su escroto. Un golpe de tensión distinta se sintió en el cuerpo entre sus brazos y nuevamente el rubio intentó encorvarse de la sola impresión—. Sabo… —canturreó en su oreja, entretenido mientras se desarmaba el otro entre sus brazos—. ¿Te tocaste antes, cierto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah. Sí, p-pero… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un pero que no necesitaba explicación extra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás había incursionado en su cuerpo más allá de lo normal. Ace aceleró otro poco la masturbación en la erección, deteniéndose brevemente al presionar de nueva cuenta en aquel lugar. —¡Háh! ¡Eres un… maldito! —La boca del moreno se pegó debajo de su oreja, la sonrisa se notó sobre su piel. Sus dedos se enterraron en las rodillas del aludido—. Ah~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anda, Sabo. Te quieres correr y se ha de sentir bien, ¿verdad? —La voz de Ace estaba ronca por el sueño reciente, entonando todo lo insinuante que podía ser al decir algo como eso, con la maldad de fondo al saber que más le excitaba escucharlo así. La boca del aludido siguió a la curva de su cuello, haciéndole temblar. Apenas llegó sobre la parte trasera del mismo, un escalofrío inmenso y una correntada le llegaron al rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tensó más, lo pudo notar, y movió las caderas casi por inercia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risita fue mitigada. La lengua de Ace siguió paseándose por su piel descubierta. Pronto el sonido se volvió acuoso y mucho más veloz, la mano que estaba más allá había subido y metido debajo de su camisa. Uno de los pezones fue a atrapar entre sus dedos, a rozarlo y pellizcarlo, la boca del moreno se apropió de un trozo de piel sobre el cuello del menor y succionó, marcándolo. Tenía un sabor delicioso incluso si sólo fuera su imaginación, suave la piel más blanca que la suya. Todo un manjar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sólo sentía demasiadas cosas y avalanchas. No era nuevo que lo tocaran, para empezar. Tenía experiencias necesarias como para defenderse, pero no contaba con que Ace fuera lo mismo. No lo era. Más extraño era que el moreno pareciera tener la desfachatez de tratar su cuerpo como si fuera suyo y hacerle lo que quisiera, en especial tocarlo en lugares donde ni sabía que podían acrecentar el placer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dioses marinos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iba a correrse con tantas ganas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notó que regresaba sobre su oreja, y comenzó a jadear, intentando prestar atención a lo que fuese a decirle. Pero no le dijo nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El maldito comenzó a jadear a su ritmo, como si le hiciera reparo a sus propias reacciones. Y con eso ya no pudo más que dejarse venir con todo. Sabo gimió con más altitud cuando se corrió. Alto y audible, sólo una vez, seguido de respiración audible. Mojó su vientre y la mano de Ace; que no se detuvo hasta cerciorarse que había escurrido todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, ah… —la respiración acelerada era como nunca. Podía notar la boca seca y a la vez algo de babas bordeándole el labio, se relamió, en lo que regresaba a ver el desastre que era ahora su cuerpo y la situación en sí misma—. Oye… idiota… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor se veía venir un golpe, y se lo merecía si contaba con que nunca preguntó. Pensó en ello cuando iba a mitad del asunto, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás entonces. Sin embargo, pese a las uñas enterradas en sus rodillas, el cuerpo tembloroso contra su pecho no se movió de forma brusca. La cabeza sobre su hombro se giró, los ojos azules de Sabo miraron sus labios y después a sus ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No habría sido necesario decirlo, pero el rubio lo soltó igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bésame —demandó. Tal cual si fuera “ya que hiciste todo esto, mínimo cúmpleme el capricho”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sonrió y lo hizo. Presionó ligeramente sus labios encima de los otros, abandonándolos con rapidez pese al reproche impreso en el rostro del rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te gustó saltar con la soga? —inquirió. Entre sus dedos estrujó el sexo del menor, que abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa—. Mira que lo deduzco… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una risa, para sorpresa del mismo moreno, apareció de parte del rubio. Se inclinó a buscarle la boca de nuevo, con ganas, con fuerzas. Enredó sus manos en el cabello negro y se impulsó encima para devorarle los labios con todo lo que se llevaba. Ace casi se vuelve loco de sólo oírle gemir mientras movía la boca sobre la suya, mientras empujaba la lengua dentro para buscar la propia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todavía lo tenía pegado a sí. Y Sabo se removió de repente de ello, devolviendo la sensación de abandono que el primer beso le trajo a él. Ace le había soltado, al menos. Ahora le tomaba de la cintura y el rubio se dedicó a remover las caderas en donde estaba, tratando de notar algo. Y ahí estaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué hay de ti? —insinuó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se había abierto un poco la confianza y no a lo saludable para el mayor. Ver la picardía de la naturaleza del rubio aparecer en este tipo de acciones ahora, supo, sería muy problemático. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguimos hablando de sogas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja, ja, ja! Supongo que no tuviste miedo nunca de saltar, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, tú eras el cobarde —molestó. Sabo en respuesta volvió a revolverse entre sus piernas—. ¡Nnh! ¡Quédate quieto! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahora entiendo por qué siempre lo haces —Sabo se dio la vuelta, de rodillas quedó entre las piernas del moreno y volvió con hambre sobre sus labios, Ace sólo le había estado prestando atención a lo que decía, el contacto se le hizo un poco extraño pero le recibió gustoso en medio de todo—. Es divertido saltar contigo, Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El aludido le había mirado, manteniendo los labios entreabiertos del instante en que Sabo los soltó. Esas palabras cayeron sobre sus orejas con una suavidad y connotación mucho más profunda que la simpleza usual. ¿Era extraño sentirse conmovido de esa manera? De repente le hizo feliz en demasía oírlo. Y la única explicación que llegó con soltura, como respuesta a eso, fue sencilla: lo quieres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo quería y por eso era bonito saberse aludido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le tomó del rostro, sus pulgares acariciaron las mejillas del menor y éste se mantuvo risueño, como si supiera en qué pensaba en ese momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le sorprendería que así fuera, en verdad. Le besó una mejilla blanca, y mordió de ésta, llenándola de babas en los quejidos del revolucionario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… y pensar que te tuve lejos por tantos años. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido explícito. </p><p>Es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia xD<br/>Y bueno, disfruten. Ahí me comentan por cualquier cosa ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pasaban casi cinco meses, pareciendo casi una vida entera sin encontrarse, cuando Ace volvió a ver a Sabo… por pura casualidad del destino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El lugar era un galeón de la marina. Enorme, imponente y casi un edificio andante si se quisiera. Según parecía, transportaban a un grupo de hombres de alto peligro, a la vez que a la realeza de una nación afectada por éstos, hacia Enies Loby, luego hacia Impel Down. Lo que menos le importaba a Ace era la historia que se estaban comentando, sólo sabía lo principal: marinos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había muchísimos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su deber era ingresar porque necesitaba un accesorio que el gobierno le había quitado a uno de sus anteriores nakamas, recientemente encerrado en la misma Impel Down por actos de piratería. Su compañero había sido capturado debido a estos hombres peligrosos, por lo que los conocimientos básicos les habían dicho que ahí se encontraba lo que buscaban y que seguro fuera necesario una infiltración para no llamar la atención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace fue en su barco pirata con dos de sus hombres, momento en que decidió que lo mejor era que la nave se quedara lejos y que lo mejor sería acercarse por su propia cuenta. Se infiltró con uno de ellos mientras el otro mantenía el barco oculto en la distancia y seguro para poder huir deprisa. Llegaron en una barcaza, noquearon a un par de marines, se pusieron sus ropas y los echaron a un contenedor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El primer mal paso fue cuando a su compañero se lo llevó un capitán. Se cruzaron y pidió colaboración, siendo trajeados de oficiales inferiores, no le quedó más que seguir el juego. Pensando en positivo, más adelante y quizá lo llevaba a donde querían, o le funcionaba para poder ubicar mejor el lugar. Pero quedarse solo en esas inmediaciones y con probabilidades de acabar trabajando en algo que le llevara más tiempo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaban ahí sin mapas, para empezar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dos minutos más adelante, se lo chocó de frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo llevaba también un disfraz. No era de marino, era un traje visiblemente caro que hasta olía carísimo. Iba en joyas objetivas que le daban una apariencia de compañía de la mismísima realeza. En efecto iban varios ejecutivos del rey en el barco, de los que éste no tenía demasiado planteo; no tuvo más que estudiar un papel, vestirse bien y aparecer a mencionarse como uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un motivo de que el galeón fuera tan grande era por ésto: la cantidad de personas que iban en compañía del rey. Sabo había subido en tierra, desde el principio, con el plan de Koala llevado a pie, hasta ahora iban un par de días de viaje y todavía no encontraban tampoco lo que buscaban ahí dentro. Estaba exactamente evadiendo reuniones y excavando más a fondo en el territorio cuando también se lo topó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más que contentarse, había pasado tanto tiempo que verse de manera tan brusca fue como una alerta general en cada uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se mosqueó por el silencioso grito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brusquedad hizo tomar nota a Sabo de que había sido algo impertinente. Pero no pudo evitar enojarse, aunque no tuviera qué demonios echarle en cara de manera fuerte. No era culpa de ninguno el acabar desencontrándose por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Lo último que había sabido del moreno fue por medio de periódicos. Recompensas aumentando y unirse a los hombres del mismo sujeto que quiso matar por tanto tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo no comprendía los cambios del pirata, pero se decía que cada uno estaba viviendo por separado sus vidas. De repente le había bajado una realidad bastante brusca y amarga de todo lo que llevaban. Había sido bonita una semana de cercanía, pero entonces se percataba de la simpleza de no saber en qué o dónde demonios se encontraría el otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y de que tampoco podía inmiscuirse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No tenía derechos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, pero vayan a decirlo eso a sus jodidas ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no estaba demasiado diferente en las sensaciones, pero no contemplaba ideas terminantes o nefastas como las películas que Sabo se manejó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora lo que más le jodía era que le estaban hablando mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vine a buscar un listado de ingresos y egresos, y un mapa de Marineford, oímos que el jefe de aquí los lleva consigo para trabajo sucio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vine a buscar un Log que el jefe de aquí tiene escondido luego de robárselo a un compañero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uy, ¿de tu nueva banda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Cállate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No me calles! Es una misión importante y si estás aquí puedes arruinarlo todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué…?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No me contradigas, eres un pirata, los piratas siempre acaban llamando la atención y rebelándose ante todos para galardonar de haber conseguido todo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, tenía un punto aunque él no fuera precisamente discreto. Ace le gruñó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De momento no haré nada. Sólo busco su jodida oficina o un puto lugar donde lo tenga escondido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo iba a pasarle de largo y seguir con lo suyo, pero también buscaba lo mismo y pensar en soltar a Ace solito por el barco le generó en serio desconfianza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En serio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si él fuese alguien rescatable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven conmigo y sé mi subordinado entonces, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oficial. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se dedicó a ignorar el nuevo intento de mosquearlo y aceptó la idea porque después de un minuto matándose con la mirada, no venía nada más conveniente. Ya a su nakama lo habían secuestrado para darle órdenes, por ir como oficial común. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comenzó a seguir al rubio por los pasillos del barco. Iban en los pisos intermedios. Alguien que manejara todo eso desde arriba debía estar en los pasajes más altos y, como tal, debieron recorrerse gran parte del barco tratando de simular que uno se dirigía a algo en específico, con cara seria de noble uno y el otro de perro ayudante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iban callados y el moreno no quería preguntar nada, le había en verdad hecho enojar ese tipo de recibida pero por orden mayor </span>
  <em>
    <span>debía</span>
  </em>
  <span> centrarse en su responsabilidad actual. Aceptaba que hace mucho no había contacto, que estaban ahora en una situación compleja y que quizá su hermano estuviese un poco alterado, aunque ni tan mal motivo fuera para tratarlo feo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ponerse feliz de volver a topárselo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Al fin te encuentro! ¡Ahí estás! —De repente la voz de mujer que se le hizo conocida, pero no tanto, les hizo girar la cabeza a sus espaldas. Koala también iba disfrazada como de la más alta nobleza. Un vestido campante, llevaba una gabardina blanca y al mismo tiempo usaba joyas descriptivas: pendientes, collar y una diadema de aparente delicadeza—. ¡Hola, ¿Ace?! ¡Cuánto tiempo!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miren, hasta ella le recibía mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio se ganó una mirada recriminadora y resopló, regresando la vista hacia el frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tenemos que entrar lo más pronto posible, o nos descubrirán —cortó el reencuentro, la chica notó la tensión y procuró entonces acercarse a su compañero junto al pirata, los tres miraron a la puerta gigante de la habitación del Teniente de la marina, aparentemente vacía, que tenían en frente. Al menos vacía del dueño, no había seguridad en la entrada, por lo que tenían la esperanza de que dentro tampoco se encontrase nadie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde la curva del pasillo final, en los últimos escalones de la escalera que llevaba a esa zona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo, mi amor —Palmeó la mujer el hombro de Sabo, y éste sonrió divertido por tal apodo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es hora de trabajar, cariño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no le hizo muchas gracias a repentinas demostraciones. Ignoró la diversión o seriedad con que se lo soltaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué has estado haciendo en este tiempo, Ace? —indagó la chica, mientras su compañero intentaba buscar el momento preciso para avanzar y medía si no venía gente. Habían estado ahí por días, se sabían las rutinas bastante bien.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fui a un lugar muy lejano e hice amigas nuevas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koala se interesó en seguida, Sabo giró de manera robótica y con el entrecejo contraído también, en dirección al moreno. Fue una expresión aterradora que ambos muchachos se tomaron tragando secamente por la garganta, excluidos de la conversación amena y superficial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En verdad Ace se sintió fulminado de manera soberana, el escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Retrocedió un par de pasos y notó un chirrido seco de la madera bajo sus pies. Koala señaló al frente de la habitación y movió a su compañero, intentando empujarlo y que quitara ese expreso resentimiento aterrador de la cara. Que ya era hora de moverse y entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso es, vayamos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El ingreso fue sencillo, noquear a un guardia flojo en la entrada e ingresar sin altibajos con éste a cuestas. Ace les dio la espalda y desapareció de la vista de los revolucionarios, un poco para centrarse en buscar una caja fuerte y otro poco contrariado por la escena previa, aunque fuese una situación que no quería analizar demasiado ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él había conocido antes a Koala y seguro aquellas maneras fuesen una broma, pero eso en conjunto de haber acabado encontrándose de manera tan seca, le traía mala espina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le habría quemado más la cabeza si no fuera porque estaba con la adrenalina marcándole el paso ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lo importante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revolvió toda la sala y gran parte de la cocina, de donde se robó una manzana para ir comiendo en el camino. Fue en dirección a la habitación contigua, cuando recordó el chirrido de la escalera antes y poco demoró en salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la entrada del pasillo. Aquella zona era exclusiva de los marinos, no tendrían interés en ingresar ni siquiera los nobles, por lo que su disfraz ahora le traería algún beneficio bajo las miradas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más incluso, no había otra habitación hacia ese sector, era como si fuera una planta sólo destinada al Teniente. Caminó hasta las escaleras y se detuvo en donde su pie volvió a hacer sonar la madera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mascó la manzana, sosteniéndola con sus dientes mientras golpeaba con sus dedos y oía la parte hueca de fondo. Entonces se dedicó a abrirla, no de manera delicada, arrancó un trozo de madera tomándolo desde el borde y observó dentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era el Log que buscaba, pero sí había papeles. Al menos una cantidad para ser del grosor de tres de sus dedos.  Sacó el rollo de éstos y ubicó entonces “planos de Marineford” entre las palabras. Parecían algo nuevos y eran muchas hojas, las suficientes como para que un golpe con ellas doliera, volvió a mirar hacia abajo y notó una carpeta con un enorme sello rojo de “Clasificado”. Ace se levantó y lo guardó todo en su cintura, luego de atarlos bien. Era lo que dijo Sabo que necesitaba, ¿verdad? Pues se lo entregaría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saltó el pozo y siguió hacia las habitación nuevamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo y Koala se habían dedicado a hurgar en la biblioteca y en la oficina principal. Fue en una caja pequeña dentro de los últimos cajones del escritorio donde el rubio halló un Log Pose señalando una ubicación exacta. No comprendía qué podía tener de interés algo conocido como Sphinx para los piratas de Barbablanca, ¿no era una isla desierta? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En fin, él no tenía que meterse en nada, se dijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Nos descubrieron! —chilló entonces la chica. El rubio alzó la cabeza con rapidez y pronto se oyó el sonido de la alarma en el barco; el guardia había salido a gritar que había personas infiltradas; deducido por la sencillez de que no estaba tirado donde lo dejaron. Por lo que, a rapidez y contratiempo, juntaron todo lo que vieron posible, guardó en su saco el Log Pose y saliendo de la habitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se chocó de frente y brutalmente contra el pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace acabó de espaldas en el piso y Sabo encima. Los dos soltaron un quejido y Koala les pasó por encima para salir corriendo de la oficina. Pronto los dos se fueron levantando también y siguieron a la chica, que viraba hacia las escaleras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Podrías tener más cuidado!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Cómo iba a saber que iban de salida?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ni siquiera noqueaste bien a ese sujeto! ¡Mira el problema en que nos metiste ahora! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No saben quiénes somos! ¡Podemos escapar si nos escabullimos por detrás, nos esperan en un bote! —Eso esperaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaban en un jodido barco lleno de marinos, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que en verdad creyeran que eran piratas o revolucionarios infiltrados? No oyó al menos que cantaran sobre barcos sospechosos u otras cosas aún, tenían tiempo de salir ilesos si no encontraban a nadie en la casa y no recaían en sus caras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Por tu culpa ni siquiera pude hallar los p-...! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! —Koala había chillado, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro para que le oyeran—. ¡Y sigan av-aaaaaaaaaaah! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se encogieron ambos cuando vieron en cámara lenta a la chica meter el pie en el hoyo que Ace hizo en la escalera y doblárselo de manera no humanamente normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvieron para comentar, más bien ninguno: la juntaron de un brazo cada uno y la levantaron sobre sus hombros para correr, juntando sus piernas y llevándola como en una silla humana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salieron por la puerta de atrás y se perdieron entre los pasillos del barco, todavía sin pasos detrás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué mierda era ese agujero ahí? —lloró Koala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo hice yo, ¡mis más sinceras disculpas…! —confesó Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿En serio hiciste un hoyo?! —chilló Sabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Era un lugar hueco en una puta escalera, era obvio que algo oculto estaría ahí! —retrucó Ace..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Y no pensaste que sería sospechoso que robamos algo de esa forma?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué demonios importa?! ¡Entramos a robar! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Eres ineficaz y además idiota! ¿Tus novias te quemaron la cabeza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Cállate de una jodida vez si no quieres que la suelte y te arrastre por el suelo ahora!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koala, aprovechando que iba en canasta entre los dos, les asió del cabello y tironeó de ambos con todas las fuerzas que se tenía. El grito de ambos sobrevino. —¡Dejen de pelear de una vez y avancen, si no llegamos a salir hasta Water 7 antes de que nos descubran, estaremos en problemas con todo el cuartel encima! ¡Luego agárrense a combos todo lo que quieran, par de monos aulladores descerebrados! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que no se notara que la hicieron enojar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos prefirieron respetar los deseos de la chica. Pronto Sabo tironeó de ella y se la subió en la espalda para correr con mayor soltura, pero para un Ace que todavía estaba con la adrenalina de la molestia encima, aquello no fue un gesto bonito y muy dado a su seguridad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En minutos llegaron a la parte trasera del galeón. Podían escuchar desde ahí el bullicio soberano de todos alterados buscando a los infiltrados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue exactamente ese momento en que su compañero apareció detrás de ellos. —El bote está abajo, ¡salten ahora! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El empujón vino de regalo, pero sí cayeron a un bote de remos abajo justo para cuando los oficiales pasaron corriendo por donde estaban. No se quedaron a esperar demasiado para comenzar a alejarse. En medio de la confusión, con suerte, no se percatarían de un barco pequeño perdiéndose en el horizonte. En especial cuando Ace levantó las manos y con una muy pequeña explosión de llamas, los hizo barrer al menos un kilómetro de distancia en segundos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Dónde demonios estuviste? —preguntó Ace. Su compañero resopló. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me tuve que escapar, los encontré de casualidad. Casi arruinan todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los revolucionarios sintieron a la par el golpe a su orgullo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nuestro plan ni siquiera era huir así, por lo que todo cambió para todos, ¿eh? —Koala sonrió a su conocido que llevaba tiempo sin ver. Sintió alivio de no tener que correr y de que no sonaran sirenas tan cerca, incluso cuando ya había pasado bastante tiempo. A remos de Sabo y Ace llegaron hasta su barco luego de unas horas. Habría habido un silencio demasiado mortífero si no fuera por la chica sacando conversación y tratando de que no volviera el ambiente aterrador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez estuvieron encima del barco más grande, la dejaron en el suelo. Ella se estiró, gimoteó de dolor por su pierna y pronto el médico de la tripulación de Ace llegó a su lado para atenderla; el otro de los hombres que se encontraba allí arriba aguardando. Y ahí el rubio chasqueó la lengua y miró por encima de su hombro al pirata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Se lastimó por tu culpa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace arrugó el entrecejo desde donde estaba sentado y luego se levantó de un sólo impulso encima de sus pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le lanzó una mirada despectiva y avanzó. —Voy a comer algo, cuida las velas y mantén la dirección hacia el puerto de Water 7 —dijo al primero de sus hombres, que le había acompañado en el barco. Le lanzó una mirada al otro también—. Y tú encárgate de dejarla funcionando bien, no queremos que la chica quede con secuelas. No me molesten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El revolucionario se sintió completamente ignorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sí, capitán! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo es una torcedura, la enderezaré y estará como nueva para mañana. Descuide, capitán —Tranquilizaron ambos. Y aunque Koala se mostró un poco escandalizada por la parte de “enderezar”, una risita divertida salió del médico antes de comenzar a explicarle lo que harían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero a Sabo le importó un chasco todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se preocupó de que su amiga y compañera estuviera estable y se levantó a ir detrás del moreno. Los otros tres sólo resoplaron. Los revolucionarios planeaban dar detalles de la misión en Water 7 a sus camaradas, ahí era el plan descender en caso de que todo siguiera a su buen rumbo, en la idea bastante básica que tuvieron para meterse allí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora eso cambiaría ligeramente por el tema pirata, pero estaba bien. El barco no era el de los Spade, era un barco de la marina, con velas de la marina, aparentemente robado para esta misión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El retorno no tenía por qué volverse brusco siendo que no les habían seguido, y todavía las observaciones indicaban que no había quiénes lo persiguieran. Suponían que demorarían al menos un día en tomar en cuenta qué habían robado y probable fuera que sin saber quién demonios había sido, ya que no les pescaron los rostros por ningún lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por los pelos. Y gracias a una seguridad demasiado deficiente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Su capitán les habló de su hermano, el mismo que ahora entraba al barco discutiéndole hasta la respiración. Y se notaba al moreno molesto. No querían saber qué demonios ocurrió entre ellos, pero de momento pensaron en prepararse para el griterío que se oiría o para acabar con el barco destrozado entre llamaradas y tubazos con garras de dragón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo ingresó a la cocina y cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace se había quitado la chaqueta de marino, el gorro y, puesto que los pantalones nunca se los cambió, se quedó con éstos nada más. El tatuaje en su espalda se reveló a los ojos contrarios como si fuese algo bastante chocante. No porque le quedara mal, sino por percatarse de cómo había seguido de extraña y dispar la vida de su hermano desde que se separaron en aquella isla, esa última noche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba comiendo un trozo de carne que sacó de la nevera y bebiendo una botella de lo que parecía sake cuando entró, también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Vienes a criticarme comer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un trago dio al licor, una mordida a la pieza de carne y alzó una ceja peleonera al revolucionario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Éste sólo intentó forzar la mirada al rostro del pecoso y trató de continuar molesto. En verdad, y es que repentinamente topárselo en la situación más tranquila, semi desnudo y con esa grandeza impresa en su rostro y acciones era un poco contradictorio. Se admiraban uno al otro, pues ahora esa admiración hacía que Sabo sintiese más el peso de la distancia que la anterior terquedad por la misión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te crees capaz de dejarme hablando solo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace rodó los ojos. Se metió varios bocados seguidos hasta limpiar el hueso y arrojó éste descuidadamente dentro de un cesto. Bebió con renovado gusto de la boquilla de la botella, tragando con la quemazón del sake el aperitivo pasajero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego fijó los ojos en el rubio, relamiéndose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya que me gritas, yo decido que no quiero escucharte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ish!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué mierda tienes? Estoy a dos segundos de lanzarte por la borda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese mismo momento, sujetó el rollo de papeles que eran los planos previamente encontrados. Los dejó de un golpazo encima de la mesa y se acercó luego con cierta amenaza hasta el rubio. Éste le hizo frente como siempre que comenzaban a pelear, cabeza con cabeza y miradas cizañosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahí tienes tus putos planos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo entonces observó los mismos por encima del hombro del moreno. Metió su mano dentro del abrigo y presionó el Log sobre la mesa también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ahí tienes tu jodido premio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa socarrona y maldita apareció en la cara de Ace, su tono de voz fue sugerente y burlón cuando salió en lo siguiente. Sabo sintió calor en el rostro y apenas entonces notó que la tensión comenzaba a redirigirse a otro punto. ¿En qué momento dejó de estar enojado y simplemente buscó acercarse? No, mentira. Todavía estaba enojado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero el aire se caldeó de forma instantánea y la tensión se enmarcó como adorno floral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Hiciste nuevas </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigas</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ahora te dicen </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los celos chocaron como rayos en medio de los ojos de los dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era normal si no aclaraban términos, descubrían emociones de por medio y todo parecía haber quedado como posible suceso olvidado en el camino. O al menos así fue con Sabo, el rubio tenía más clareza sobre una idea que “dejé que pasaran muchas cosas importantes y quién sabe qué anduvo haciendo durante este tiempo”. No pensó que fuera necesario comentar que la idea de otra persona siendo tocada por el moreno, o tocándolo en su defecto, no le favorecía ni venía en gracia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace era más escueto, sólo le dio celos que Koala mencionara tal nivel de confianza en su cara. No pensaba en cosas como haberlo usado antes para un momento o que él se buscara a otra persona porque le pareció. En su sentido de ver, todo había quedado un poco bastante claro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo podía tener la caradurez de haberse metido con su hermano, a quien quería desde hace tanto y tanto peso había acumulado, y tomarlo como algo del momento? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claramente algo en su hilo de ver las cosas estaba siendo mal juzgado por Sabo. Además, habían sido meses muy turbulentos para él en el barco de Barbablanca. Lo había adoptado, ahora tenía tripulación y muchísimos hermanos por parte de ésta. Fue un período de adecuarse nuevamente a las posiciones en donde estaba y a otras a las que gustaba aspirar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se mosquearon mutuamente como buenos idiotas que eran, pero también funcionó la revelación directa para que el orgullo mermara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo amigas —dijo Ace, como si fuera obvio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… sólo encubiertos —Aclaró entonces Sabo, guardándose el titubeo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le observaba a los ojos mientras éste avanzaba con más indiscreción. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Puedo buscar mi otro premio? —indagó el moreno, la voz más rasposa y alzando su mano hasta tomarle de la nuca. El otro se replegó un poco y sólo consiguió hacer que avanzara encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy bien, Sabo. Casi que aprendes cómo tratarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estuviste pensando en mí? —ironizó el rubio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa maldita y pretenciosa apareció en respuesta a todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiso en verdad golpearlo, pero Ace presionó su rostro encima del suyo. Sabo dejó las barreras a la mierda para alzar los brazos y rodearle el cuello con ambos. El agarre a su cintura se hizo pronto y dejó que el mayor se encargara de hacer que acabaran pegados como si fueran un solo cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios para moverlos a gusto sobre los contrarios y pronto la lengua del rubio avanzó dentro de la boca contraria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ju, ju. Qué buena respuesta. En medio del resentimiento previo se comieron con bastante desquite en medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue momento en que Portgas bajó ambos brazos para tomarle las caderas, le giró y pegó contra la mesa. El trasero del revolucionario dio contra el borde y aprovechó para entreabrir las piernas y permitir más cercanía al momento en que el mayor encajó su cuerpo con el propio. Fue un roce intenso en lo que el beso iba disminuyendo hasta terminar. Finalmente recibió un abrazo de Ace que le cubrió la espalda entera, concentrando su rostro en su hombro. Por su parte le abrazó también, con fuerzas, alrededor de los hombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El revoloteo de mariposas en la panza pasaba al pecho de ambos y el roce concentraba otro tipos de calores por la adrenalina del momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace suspiró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha pasado tiempo… lo odio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No que eras un pirata? —Se burló el menor. En seguida el otro estuvo enderezándose para mirarlo con reproche a la cara—. “Yo hago lo que quiero”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo hago. No implica que sabré siempre dónde estás —Tampoco implicaba la sensación dura de sentir que todo lo que vivieron esos días fue muy fugaz, le daba algo de terror pensar en que ya lo había perdido una vez, que no era suficiente sólo tenerlo con esos ratos y que parecía casi irreal el espacio juntos ahora—. O que el tiempo contigo parezca un sueño.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touché. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se puso ceñudo en el gestito mañoso que asomó, le enojaba que le cerrara la boca por tener razón y a la vez que le dijera algo dulce. La pierna que tenía por fuera se levantó ligeramente y frotó con su muslo la que Ace tenía en medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fui al Nuevo Mundo. Estuve en Wano…; un tiempo después hablé con oyaji… Shirohige. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los brazos del revolucionario se removieron, sus manos entonces fueron por toda esa espalda. El tatuaje era inmenso, podía notar incluso los relieves de haber sido todavía reciente. Repiquetearon sus guantes por los contornos de esa espalda, mientras observaba el rostro de su hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Veo que la conversación salió bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asintió el aludido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos, podía apreciar Sabo, lo notaba mucho menos contrariado que esa vez anterior. Ace había estado con muchos altibajos emocionales esos días que pasaron juntos. No por nada éste intentó distraerse buscando al rubio todo el tiempo, quien por su parte también lo buscaba para lo mismo; distraerlo de ese malestar que le tuvo bebiendo sin parar por unos días. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era bueno verlo mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le acarició con ternura el rostro y despejó del mismo sus mechones oscuros. Una lenta apreciación, observación de cuánto tiempo transcurrió y observador de detalles. Ahora Ace estaba más moreno, tenía algunas pecas nuevas, su mirada era algo más brillante y a la vez continuaba marcándole una intensidad a la que no acostumbraba, una que le venía halagando desde antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que era como un tsunami de fuego dirigido sólo hacia él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas entonces, sin más molestias, Sabo dejó ingresar y pasar por todo él la excitación por volver a verlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una risita pícara soltó. —¿Entonces sí me echaste de menos? Qué atento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace dejó de tocar de manera discreta su cintura para posicionar las manos en la mesa. Se frotó por completo sobre él. Muslos, entrepierna, pecho y hombros, brazos. Su boca rozó juguetona e imparable la mejilla pálida del menor y ambos soltaron un suspiro a la par, eléctrica la fricción y caliente el aliento de los dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Sabo sintió un escalofrío aún más severo por la boca ajena descendiendo hasta su cuello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Hace cuánto que no…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En verdad preguntas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo dudó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien, el tema anterior de sentirse en cualquier punto indeterminado de una relación con su hermano era justamente el hecho de no saber en dónde se metía o si se metía con alguien más. Para variar, no habían puesto términos y sólo aparecieron inseguridades cuando las islas y países que continuaba visitando por el Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo se volvían cada vez más y en ninguna se lo volvía a topar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primero tuvo ansiedad de que muriera, pero creyó que una noticia de esa magnitud sería revelada. Luego pensó en eso, en que encontrara una isla cómoda en la que quedarse por un tiempo tal y como le ocurrió consigo, hasta que llegó a sus oídos la noticia de su unión con Barbablanca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La consulta de Ace en respuesta a su duda le hacía cuestionarse si en verdad quería oír una respuesta que podía ponerlo complicado. Él no había tocado ni buscado a nadie desde aquella última noche, e incluso lo había extrañado de una forma un poco irreparable y obsesiva en cierto punto. No podía simplemente sacarlo de su cabeza, como si fuera un idiota enamorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos, el moreno supo qué responder de antemano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quise a nadie más que no fueras tú. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inmejorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un poco denso sintió el aire salir por su propia nariz cuando le levantaron un poco y acabó sentado en la mesa, el mayor entre sus piernas y una fricción mucho más directa y busca roña. Lo era porque sólo había una manera de acabar con tal esquema y Sabo sabía que allá afuera había tres personas que posiblemente sospechaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ¿de qué estaba hablando antes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La boca de Ace era imposible de detener; más aún lo era cuando se pegaba a la suya y buscaba provocarlo. El maldito sabía besarlo como le gustaba, o más bien sólo sabía hacerlo de buena manera. Ablandaba sus labios en un mimo intenso y buscaba saborearle la boca lento y hambriento, con un deseo tan palpable que en verdad sólo le calentaba las entrañas. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ace lo amaba. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Con tantas ganas lo hacía ahora mismo que sólo quería hundirse en todo lo que Sabo significaba. Todavía parte de su alma rebuscaba entusiasmo de saberlo entre sus brazos. Más la emoción del reencuentro ahora pautado era… muy feliz. Sólo quería tocarlo y llenarse de esa presencia que tanta falta le hizo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porque en verdad se había comportado. Su cuerpo podía ser fácil de provocar por el rubio, pero en absoluto se manejaba de esa manera con todos, en especial una vez que su cabeza y sentimientos se solidificaron en el mismo. Ahora sólo era Sabo, Sabo y Sabo. Era la mata rubia haciéndole cosquillas en la frente cuando besuqueaba su cuello y dejaba mordidas suaves que enrojecían la piel. Era la respiración acelerándose y la espalda curvándose bajo sus manos, en su espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran esas piernas rodeándolo y ayudándole a moverse sobre él, a generar más fricción tentadora que no hacía más que llevarlo a la dureza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mordisqueó de su mentón al sentir tal gesto, y Sabo bajó la mirada hasta el lugar entre los dos. —La última vez… —Ace sintió que su entrepierna punzó de sólo recordar a Sabo acelerado y desarmado entre sus brazos después de un orgasmo, dioses. Y pensar que eso sólo fue tocándolo superficialmente. Había aprendido cosas nuevas, más ligadas al ámbito en que debía moverse ahora, pura teoría que no dudaría en poner en práctica. Pero ahora eran las manos del menor las que le buscaban la entrepierna, y debía acatar palabras—… voy a hacer algo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina. Ésta tenía una ventana justo en medio de la madera, y había otras dos ventanas que daban hacia ambos extremos del barco. Las cortinas estaban abiertas para dejar pasar la luz y… tomó de la nuca a su hermano, le besó en la boca con una intensidad poco maleable para el rubio, que cerró los ojos en el tope y abrió a duras penas los labios antes de que la lengua del moreno ingresara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Éste le quitó de la mesa, él se bajó de un salto y comenzaron a avanzar y a tironearse por la sala hasta la puerta a un lado. Daba a las escaleras para descender a los camarotes, pero el revolucionario comprendió la vaga intensión y no esperó demasiado más que cruzar esa puerta, cerrarla a sus espaldas y presionar al moreno contra la pared. Éste sonreía cuando acabó el beso y le observó, porque era claro el maniobrar de sus manos enguantadas en desprenderle el cinturón y abrirle los pantalones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Verlo tan acelerado le dio un poco de gracia, pero Ace acabó tomándole las manos en cuanto sus bermudas de jeans cayeron al suelo. Llevó las mismas a sus propios labios, sin despegar la mirada oscura de la azul del rubio, que no comprendía demasiado y casi había refunfuñado con la detención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sh… —sostuvo, pescando con los dientes la tela de los guantes de una de sus manos, la retiró de esa forma hasta que fue fácil de quitar en un tirón. La otra lo hizo de una manera más normal—. No te aceleres al principio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo resopló, entornando los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de su hermano fue notoria, pero le dio la razón a la insulsa recomendación, porque tampoco estaría tranquilo si el otro se viera nervioso. No escatimó, sin embargo, en meter las manos desnudas dentro de la ropa interior y sacar su sexo. El moreno frunció el entrecejo con ello, y Sabo se notó victorioso en algo, incluso ante la elegancia con que se desapareció de la vista de Ace para ponerse de rodillas frente a su pelvis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qué trabajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su mano, desde esa posición, comenzó a masturbar al mayor, unos movimientos lentos en lo que sentía que endurecía más. Luego aceleró el ritmo a uno mucho más intenso y notó sólo unos segundos después a su hermano apretar los dientes y arrugar la nariz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una cosa descubierta en ese instante fue el genuino morbo que le generó eso: ver a Ace con gestos de placer. Maldición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se relamió los labios, y miró la erección frente a sus ojos. Luego volvió a mirarle el rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Ace bajó la mirada, Sabo justo abría la boca y sacaba la lengua para tocar con ésta la punta de su miembro. Tragó seco y sintió calor hasta sus orejas, ni hablar del revuelo en su vientre bajo y el cómo intentó serenarse por un instante para no ponerse bruto. Lo siguiente fue la saliva ajena comenzando a cubrir su miembro, paseándose la lengua sobre la extensión de piel suave y venosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, comenzó a llevarlo dentro de su boca con lentitud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era la primera vez que el revolucionario hacía algo como </span>
  <em>
    <span>aquello. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Daba fe de que las explicaciones de un muy buen okama a favor de la ciencia y hormonas que conocía muy bien, habían sido explícitas y notables, también la propia experiencia que recibió desde el otro lado en sus propias experiencias; pero ponerlo en práctica siempre daba algo más de resquemor. Al menos, hasta ahora cumplía con lo principal: tener deseos de hacerlo y llevarlo hasta el final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y daría su fe de ser buen estudiante y buen observador. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo la sensación de que cuando lo retiró de su boca, rozándolo firmemente con los labios, estaba más grande que al principio. Una de sus manos continuaba ayudando, le masturbaba mientras su boca engullía, succionando con más fuerzas, deslizándose su boca por toda la erección. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si ya no funcionaba de incentivo el notar el calor y la dureza en todo ese pene, el ver a Ace con el rostro contraído, con los labios entreabiertos enseñando los dientes apretados. Oírlo jadear con más fuerzas cuando chupaba más, cuando a la vez le frotaba entre su lengua y paladar, cuando lo llevaba tan lejos como su boca lo permitía...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le cabía sólo ahí, y por eso sus manos se encargaban de acariciar lo que quedaba fuera, de animarse a ir por el resto de esa zona y tocar hasta su escroto. Oyó entonces un gemido, blando y delicioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… le hacía excitarse también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su cabeza comenzó a moverse con mayor avidez, relajándose en un momento determinado para continuar con mayor énfasis. No quería tardar tanto tampoco, la ansiedad y el probar cómo Ace continuaba sacando sonidos morbosos de su boca por lo que hacía era suficiente para hacerle querer seguir. Y nada más eso, una de las manos morenas se presionó encima de su cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—N-No l-lo hagas tan… —Un golpe de adrenalina le carcomió al moreno cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, las manos presionaron aún más sobre sus testículos, apretándolos con suavidad, hundiendo la erección más en su boca y moviendo sus dedos en lo que restaba. Ace pudo sentir la lengua y la presión que ejercía, el roce por toda su virilidad. Y estuvo algo tentado de simplemente empujarse más dentro de esa boca cuando un ligero rastro de saliva se notaba por el contorno de ésta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una punzada en su vientre y estuvo tentado de correrse en ese momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Joder, Sabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio sintió que su propia erección comenzaba a ser más evidente, porque incluso la presión en ésta le incomodó al mover las piernas. Soltó el miembro del mayor y apoyó su brazo sobre la cadera de éste, sujetándolo en su palma, comenzó a moverla con fuerza y rapidez, dispuesto a hacerlo correrse de una vez. Ace le acariciaba con los dedos entre su cabello, con una ansiedad muy palpable que le daba gracia, le hacía ponerse igualmente insolente y buscarle la vuelta para llevarlo a sucumbir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descubrió el glande y chupó la punta, soltándole el aliento caliente encima. Subió y bajó con ganas hasta que el orgasmo del moreno llegó brusco y de repente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A las manos y a su pecho llegó la escencia de Ace, que se sostuvo un poco sobre la pared y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás. Sabo se mostró algo sorprendido en primer instante, luego sólo atinó a sonreírle de manera odiosa, se quitó el pañuelo de su cuello y comenzó a limpiarse con el mismo. Las manos, parte del saco elegante de la nobleza que llevaba desde el propio disfraz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hiciste un desastre —reclamó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y es mi culpa? —regresó, oyéndole soltar una risita divertida en lo que se alzaba y miraba a los ojos como quien no hubiese roto un plato. Hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por algo como esto. Hablando de algo sexual y de volver a tener a Sabo cerca, considerando que antes ni siquiera pasó de besos con él, incluso era fuerte la idea de un renovado reencuentro y avanzar a tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Casi parece que me reclamas —atinó, llevando una mano a su pecho—. Yo no fui el primero en hacer algo como esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue momento de que Portgas se quedara un instante callado, dándole una mínima victoria. Acabó asiéndole de un brazo, lo trajo contra sí, rodeándole la cintura y besándole los labios con un toque seco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y se nota que has pensado </span>
  <em>
    <span>mucho </span>
  </em>
  <span>en eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se dejó sujetar, pero sus manos se plantaron en el rostro de Ace cuando hubo la intención de volver a besarlo. Éste arrugó su entrecejo por tal gesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya acabamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titubeó. El pirata pudo notarlo. Se mostró acomodarse un poco en la posición en que estaba, aprovechando tal movimiento para meter una de sus piernas entre las del rubio y afianzar el agarre a su cintura, entonces su muslo subió y rozó la entrepierna ajena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es mejor irnos y no-... ¡Ace! ¡Escucha cuando te hablo! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miren QUIÉN lo dice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No podía culparlo por estar ansioso aún, incluso por su parte convino el hecho de que era la segunda vez que se veían y acababan en situaciones complicadas. La primera vez había sido una semana juntos, valía, pero fueron los primeros días como algo más allá que un sentimiento fraternal. Si en el último acabaron en algo descabellado fue porque Sabo se sobre estimuló y Ace no dejó desaprovechar la oportunidad, bajo la idea de quién sabe cuándo se volverían a encontrar con casualidades de por medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno se había ido a Wano. Acabó siendo de la tripulación de Shirohige, estaba por convertirse en comandante de su flota. Sabo era el segundo al mando del Ejército Revolucionario, su haki se volvió uno de los más fuertes entre sus hombres, se volvió la mano derecha del hombre que le salvó la vida en su momento. Los dos pasaron por mucho en esos meses de manera independiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo aún no podía creer que sus lagunas mentales no acababan de reconstruirse y ya estaba enredándose con Ace de formas que no imaginó en el momento que le recordó. Para él era estar enamorándose de algo nuevo, no sabía si existía antes algún sentimiento como tal, distinto del moreno que parecía tenerlo naturalizado a ideas que incluso pudo querer que ocurrieran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo se sentía como algo que debía pasar. Fuera de las emociones contrariadas por sus recuerdos algo borrosos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por eso era como un sueño con terror a desvanecerse cuando se volvían a encontrar, y era una sensación que no cambiaría en un buen rato. Y que había notablemente acrecentado en cuanto perdieron medio año. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era aquello lo que llevaba al pirata a no creérsela, en especial cuando acababa de ocurrir lo que ocurrió...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… no le digan que…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? ¿Estás avergonzado? Ya conocí esta parte antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sudó frío, los ojos de Ace fueron a su entrepierna y, cuando le vio levantar nuevamente, atinó a girarse y huir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se lanzó por las escaleras. No quería continuar, de lo contrario serían muy obvios y allá afuera había un trío de personas que no eran demasiado ignorantes de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ¿no le daba un poco de pudor? Si bien no eran esquemas muy fuertes o nada que ninguno no viera antes, ¿en serio no era algo un poco vergonzoso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no lo era para Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quería tocarlo y lo haría, porque en ese barco él mandaba y, a menos que apareciera su padre por algún azar del destino, ninguna persona podía decirle qué podía serle vergonzoso o no. Además, sus hombres estaban llevándolos, demorarían unas horas hasta Water 7, Koala estaba probablemente chillando mientras le sanaban el tobillo y nadie entraría a un lugar donde sabían que un par de hermanos por juramento, poco convencionales, estaban “conversando”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la curva de los escalones le tomó del brazo, lo empujó con firmeza sobre la pared y sólo oyó que contuvo el aliento cuando el mentón del moreno acabó sobre su hombro y su cuerpo se pegó a su espalda. Le había tomado como a cualquier ente que inmovilizas sobre el suelo, mano incluso en su nuca presionándole contra la madera. Ace quiso sonreír porque no le notó removerse demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De querer que tomara distancia, Sabo ya habría podido lanzarlo lejos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estarían peleando o saliendo a enfrentarse allá afuera, el fuego y el dragón mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y, en realidad, la propia idea de huir se volvió una jugarreta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahí mismo permaneció, con el rostro rojo y tratando de no mostrarse tan </span>
  <em>
    <span>dócil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Si se quiere. Ace sabía que no lo era, pero que consigo tampoco pudiera resistirse mucho le fue tan adorable como tierno y respetable. Le gustaba mucho que le tuviera la confianza a un punto en que le dejaba hacerle cuanto quisiera.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía tantas ganas de comérselo que se apretaron sus labios en el cuello blanco, descubierto con más facilidad desde que se había sacado el pañuelo. Sabo vibró en un escalofrío y el mayor aprovechó para pegotearse todo lo físicamente posible sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Había acabado con la ropa desarreglada y los pantalones abiertos, bien, era hora de que Sabo también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se encargó de bajarle los pantalones lo suficiente para poder frotarse piel a piel contra él. Su pelvis igual iba desnuda a fin de cuentas, no le costaría nada sólo deslizar su sexo del todo fuera y apretarlo sobre las nalgas pálidas. Un golpe de calor por todos lados llegó al rubio cuando una de las manos morenas tomó su miembro, se sintió entregado y bastante dejado a hacer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿A quién podía engañar? Ja, ja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quería que lo tocara. La blandura y el suspiro de su boca parecieron decírselo a Ace, que sonrió contento por la aceptación silenciosa pero comprensible para él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué eran las palabras entre ellos? Tanto tiempo y todavía eran como animalitos que se criaron juntos y cuyas reacciones mutuas eran toda respuesta necesaria para conversar. Los dientes del mayor se ensañaron en el hombro que iba descubriendo poco a poco, y Sabo se empujó ligeramente para atrás, haciéndose espacio para que le tocaran de mejor manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El bombeo sobre su miembro quedaba bien expuesto a sus ojos al estar un poco inclinado, igual que el agarre contrario en sus caderas. Y no necesitaba verlo para imaginar el cómo se frotaba el otro maldito contra su trasero. Era capaz de notar ese sexo comenzar a endurecer de nuevo, y notaba la fricción contra su piel, joder. Ace simulaba unos movimientos demasiado sugerentes, rozándose con ganas, masturbando a su hermano al mismo ritmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un meneo directo, suave y excitante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si alguien les viera, pensaría cualquier cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—M-mierda… —gimió Sabo. Ace mordió con más fuerza su hombro, se envalentonó para presionar su miembro mucho más duro de nueva cuenta, acomodándolo para apretarlo entre las nalgas a disposición. Se podía notar el sonido del roce sucio entre ambos y era notable en ambos sentidos cómo todo se volvía un caldo lodoso de placer, perdiendo la concentración y sólo moviéndose más y más rápido—. Nmh. ¡Ah! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya no había nada más importante que seguir, ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba bien, se sentía bien el calor abrasivo del moreno detrás de su cuerpo, le calentaba allá donde tocaba como si fuera una propia llama del fuego que era y manejaba. El agarre a su erección se apretaba caliente alrededor, moviéndose con mucha más rapidez y ligereza. Sabo acompañaba las simulantes embestidas y roces sólo para tener más fricción, notaba los jadeos de Ace perdiéndose en su cuello y todo apretándose en torno a donde sujetaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le calentaba tanto oírlo gemir.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un escalofrío intenso le barrió por la espalda en cuanto los labios del moreno presionaron la parte trasera de su cuello, soltándole el pene sólo para tomarle de las caderas y comenzar a apretarle más contra sí, sobre su sexo erguido. Podía sentirlo deslizándose por el medio de esa línea dibujada y le supo que era demasiado tentador sólo abrirse paso…; pero no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no era tan idiota como para ser descuidado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque ahora muriera de ganas. Notar que Sabo se ponía tenso por dejar de atenderlo y por las posibilidades a llevar, le hizo girarlo. Y lo arrastró al suelo consigo, trayéndolo sobre sus muslos. —¿Qué estás…? —Sabo cuestionó, acomodándose para colaborar, una pierna a cada lado y aprovechando de bajar la mirada entre ambos. Se relamió pensando que había tenido esa erección que ahora se alzaba junto a la suya, notarse tan caliente y notarlo aún así...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No puedo concentrarme de la otra forma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue un refunfuño, Sabo demoró en comprender un poco los motivos de decir eso…; se movió un poco sobre esas piernas, su sexo se rozó con el otro y los dos soltaron un resoplido, pronto también, los sostuvo a ambos con sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlos a la vez. La necesidad de correrse estaba patente en ambos, no podía librarse de eso de manera tan unánime ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gimió con la mano libre de Ace metiéndose bajo sus ropas superiores y llevándola a rozar su pecho. Se recargó en su hombro, encorvándose, el moreno acomodó sus piernas de mejor manera para tener más espacio. Rozó sus pezones, acarició su espalda, su cintura. Respiró sobre su cuello y oreja, mordisqueando en tanteos la piel blanca que se marcaba demasiado rápido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó su trasero, masajeando de lo firmes y redondas de esas nalgas mientras le hacía moverse encima de sí. Un gustito más patentado y un espasmo de sólo recordarse segundos atrás frotándose en ellas. Y parecía que iba haciéndose el idiota mientras acercaba su mano cada vez más entre las mismas. Sabo sólo se mantenía acelerando la masturbación, jadeando y sin poder sostener la mirada en ambos miembros rozándose mientras los tocaba, se balanceaba, el abultamiento que significaba la mano del mayor metida en su piel y rozándole donde las cosquillas se volvían eléctricas ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y entonces se brotó y le apretó fuerte con las piernas en sus contornos, tensándose, en donde sintió uno de sus dedos rozando su ano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Estás...!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tranquilo, no ahondaré… —Intentó tranquilizar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al parecer, el revolucionario no fue el único que analizó en el tema. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese lugar era un conjunto de nervios, y ahí mismo Ace se encargó de rozar suavemente el punto rosado, todo su contorno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nnmh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Se siente mal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo intentó no dejarse llevar por la impresión inicial y sacudió la cabeza, retomando la masturbación y el meneo de sus caderas con más rapidez. Hundió entonces la boca sobre la de Ace. Mordisqueó sus labios ansioso, abriéndolos para meter su lengua dentro de la boca ajena con ganas, en parte como si reclamara la osadía pero la aceptara, y necesitara algo de contención; lamió de la otra lengua, buscándole incentivo para corresponder, moviéndose su cabeza mientras la apretaba sobre el rostro ajeno. Ace se dejó besar en medio de jadeos, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, profundizando como bien sabía y rozando entonces con más velocidad el lugar, hundiendo apenas la punta de su índice dentro de Sabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mmháh~  —Aún sobre y dentro de sus labios, le brotó el gemido inevitable. Era un hormigueo placentero y algo adrenalínico por ser la primera vez de una atención así. Y todo tomó un contorno mucho más ansioso desde ahí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más velocidad, más rapidez. Más fuerza, más mordidas, más besos, más apretones, más meneo de caderas. Sabo se imaginaba ya su cuello como dálmata cuando todo terminara y y Ace también pensaba en cómo quedarían sus labios una vez finalizara la cizaña con que el rubio le mordía, guardándose los gemidos en la garganta mientras se movía desesperado y bordeando el orgasmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo cerró los ojos cuando se corrió, y la sola expresión boquiabierta, jadeante, ruborizada y de entrecejo relajado finalmente del frenesí previo, hicieron que Ace se dejara llevar también hasta el final. Acuoso el sonido de sus manos moviéndose sobre los dos cuando continuaba bombeando unos segundos después, incluido el agarre a una de sus nalgas cuando iba dejando de tocar ese punto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que Sabo atinara a perderse en el hombro del moreno, éste hundió el rostro en su pecho y frotó el rostro en el mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabo… —canturreó, extendiendo las vocales. Notó vibrando el pecho bajo su rostro por un suspiro. Los brazos del menor le abrazaron y sus piernas también ajustaron más el agarre. Era una escena tan obvia y delatora para cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Al menos, comprendía bien el pirata, sus hombres no eran tan idiotas como para hacerlo y no se veía tan mal como cuando le tenía contra la pared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque ahora tenía el pequeño problema acrecentándose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué ocurre? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde su pecho alzó el rostro, observándole desde abajo. El rubio bajó la mirada a aguardar una respuesta. Había una intensa mirada penetrándole y prometiéndole muchas cosas innegables y poco dudosas, sólo provocando que el corazón le latiera más fuerte y se arrebolara todo alrededor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo más ganas de volver a besarlo y perderse en la sensación que tanto le gustaba, más que oír lo que diría y tanto podía hacerse a la idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te preocupes —Sonrió con picardía, apegándose y tomándole el rostro en una caricia lenta que enredó a Ace hasta enderezarlo más, llevándolo en su palma como en todo momento de su vida hasta ahora</span>
  <em>
    <span> y por siempre</span>
  </em>
  <span> sería—. Yo también quiero.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El pirata no llegó a reaccionar en demasía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un golpeteo al otro lado de la puerta, por encima de las escaleras, de repente les hizo ponerse en pie y subirse los pantalones con rapidez. Entre manotazos y acomodarse un poco los cabellos, subirse el cuello de la ropa para que no se vean tanto las marcas. El golpeteo sonó otra vez y, entonces, la voz de mujer se oyó cantarina del otro lado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ace! ¿Estás ahí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Éste abrió los ojos como platos al oírla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa no era Koala, Sabo miró a Ace con inquisición. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buenaaaas.<br/>En términos generales, éste es el capítulo final del fic. <br/>El siguiente es más bien un epílogo y el otro un epílogo II (?) donde estará escrito toda la cochinada mayor jajaja. </p><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia, fue cortita, pero siento que relaté lo que quería con los dos. <br/>Muchas gracias por leer, espero opiniones &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water 7 estuvo bien hasta que llegaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para empezar, Isca apareció con su barco y lo ancló exactamente junto al que ellos habían robado para pasar desapercibidos. Si hubo un solo motivo por el que no dijo nada, fue porque los Spade aclararon que se borrarían y dejarían el barco ahí, ya que sólo lo usaron como camuflaje. Ella no había comentado nada, más allá de sentirse decepcionada y de que tampoco podía esperar demasiado de piratas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y no, no podía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Ace se alegró de volver a verla. Iba mucho tiempo sin topársela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su relación, convenía, había sido un poco intensa, siempre ligada a la rivalidad y amistad, respeto mutuo y una formalidad patentada que en diversos reencuentros, a partir del primero, se volvieron bastante informales. Antes de saber que Sabo estaba con vida y que éste apareciera para dejarlo ciego de cualquiera, era Isca quien más cercana se había vuelto a él en el plano de una amistad diversa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>También en el físico. Siempre manteniendo el margen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había un enamoramiento ni sentimientos que volvieran todo una vorágine complicada, sólo algo que explotaba con ganas en el momento y luego se apagaba por tiempo indeterminado. Pero era poco menospreciable. Ella, a fin de cuentas, le había intentado convencer muchas veces de dejar de ser pirata, así como él se ofreció a tenerla en su tripulación luego de su aventura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mismo Ace que había sentido imprudente el estrechar la mano de una chica tan honesta en un principio, ya no estaba precisamente ordenado hacia eso con la aludida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isca se le echó en brazos a apretujarlo de buena gana apenas lo vio, a meterle un puñetazo en la cabeza porque desde la última vez su recompensa aumentó y a robárselo de todos para tomar un camino por la ciudad en solitario con él, a caminata amena y charlatana sobre todo lo que no se habían contado en ese tiempo sin verse. Y Ace se ocupó con rapidez de corresponder a todo, incluso a los zamarreos y a la conversación. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sabo se cruzó de brazos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡He tenido cada encontronazo desde que te vi la última vez! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo he escuchado que tienes un grupo muy bueno ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puros cabeza de chorlitos, pero mejores sí. Tú no sólo no dejas de ser pirata, sino que te lanzas con uno de los emperadores. ¿Qué tal va? No, no me digas mejor. No quiero saber tus fechorías o debería arrestarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella le tironeó de un brazo, enredando del propio y arrimándolo hacia sí. La insinuación divertida y escondida no fue tan escondida en la ingenuidad con que sonó aquello, y Koala miró de reojo a su mejor amigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No bromees con eso! —respondió Ace, aparentemente indiferente a la insinuación pero siguiéndole el chiste de todas formas—. Conseguirás que tenga que ganarte otra vez y salir corriendo. No tengo ganas de correr esta vez, Isca. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sabo frunció el cejo con mayor fijeza. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y si caminamos, entonces? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y allá se fue tras la sonrisa bonita de la marina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koala vio transmutar la expresión de Sabo de la molestia a la estupefacción. Claro que no podía juzgar a Ace por irse con una amiga que hace mucho no veía, sencillamente no. Pero en aquel momento las cosas se volvieron un poco complicadas por cómo pareció que Sabo se desencajaba de su lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le sostuvo del brazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y si caminamos también? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo pareció pestañear apenas entonces, como si saliera de la piscina en donde un montón de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza y comenzaban a llevárselo lejos. Hoy habían sido muchas expresiones aterradoras de parte del rubio, sin dudas. Ella tenía el pie entablillado y una muleta a mano, pero prefería sacarlo a caminar antes de que se quedara pensando en lo que sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cuanto accedió, salieron del barco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Sabo no quería mal pensarlo, en realidad. Fue una contención un poco fría la que debió hacerse frente a esa situación. Un poco chocante, algo bastante directa. La primera vez que sintió celos fue cuando su propia imaginación hizo un recorrido turbulento respecto del tiempo que llevaban separados y lo que podría estar haciendo Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero no habían sido reales, </span>
  </em>
  <span>por más ganas de matarlo que le dieran igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora sí fueron más realistas, tuvieron de quién atenerse. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Quién carajos era Isca, por qué le hacía ojitos y el otro idiota iba tras ella? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué parecían tan cercanos? ¿Ace tenía ese tipo de cercanías con más personas? Él podía describir su relación con Koala como una amistad que intentó de manera fallida ser algo más en algún momento de los años anteriores, ahora era su mejor amiga y la mejor compañera que podía tener, pero estaba clarísimo que ese tipo de comportamientos entre los dos había finalizado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Ace había dicho eso a Isca? ¿Cuándo se habían visto la última vez? ¿Antes o después de que ellos comenzaran a tratarse fuera de un ámbito fraternal? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Maldición. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace le dijo que no estuvo con otra persona en esos meses. Le creyó en el momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le podía seguir creyendo ahora. ¿Verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, sí puedes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso se repitió de manera constante y se intentó obligar a mantener para no explotar a lo mal. ¿Cómo podía ser tan posesivo con alguien que no parecía tener ese tipo de problemas consigo? Claro, Sabo sabía que Ace había mirado mal a Koala cuando ésta le llamó cariñosamente en modo de broma, pero suponía que luego de la aclaración pertinente todo cuestionamiento había sido resuelto. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sólo amigas, </span>
  </em>
  <span>había dicho Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Era en verdad? Isca no parecía ser sólo amiga. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, maldición. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Otra vez… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ace no tenía tanta consciencia de ello, pero en realidad no tuvo que aclararle nada a la chica. No sólo él era la cosa más obvia del mundo, el propio Sabo poniéndose pálido ante la idea de competencia le dejó bien en claro que no debía meter cizaña en donde algo tan fuerte ocurría. No supo nunca de un hermano perdido de Ace, cuanto mucho oyó de Luffy y no pasó de ese detalle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por eso estuvo entretenida en demasía mientras iban caminando y el moreno no paraba de parlotear sobre el rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Y entonces oí que alguien me llamaba de fondo, Isca! ¿Sabes? No iba a voltearme, pensé que era algún pobre diablo del bar que me perseguía. Pero ¡agradezco tanto haber volteado! Siento aún la comezón en las manos, cuando lo vi quise golpearlo y a la vez abrazarlo… y todavía es extraño. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La muchacha le oía con una expresión pícara y enternecida que era claro aviso de una broma o tomada de pelo instantánea. Pero no fue lo que salió de su boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Todavía es como si necesitaras apretarlo más? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Algo así. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tocarlo más? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mh… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Besarlo más? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Isca! —reprochó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella soltó una carcajada divertidísima y sacudió la mano en el aire para intentar disipar el enojo de su amigo. Mejor no lo molestaba más, pero era real el hecho de le estaba encantando como todo eso se había desenlazado al final. Lo que menos esperaba era volver a topárselo y encontrarlo enamorado a este punto crítico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace siempre había sido un poco disperso y muy impulsivo, todavía no podía creer que había aparecido un alguien que le complementara o incluso potenciara eso mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya entendí que te tiene en la palma de su mano. Mírate, hasta te ves tierno —Le pellizcó una mejilla y haló de ésta. La gente en la ciudad no recaía demasiado en ambos, Ace parecía un sujeto más con ella, que llevaba el uniforme oficial de la marina cubierto con una gabardina. Intento de pasar desapercibida—. Estoy feliz de que te reencontraras con él. Parece ser una persona genial, como tú. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace sonrió, marcándose algo de vergüenza entre tanto. —Cuando éramos niños, juramos estar siempre unidos como hermanos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podía sonar y ser un poco extraño en ese momento, pero el sentimiento de que Sabo pudiese recordarlo le era algo fuerte e intenso en su corazón. Era algo de agradecimiento eterno, agradecía en serio que el cariño del revolucionario llegase al punto de darles tiempo para disfrutar a la par. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Antes de qué? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No tenía idea, ni siquiera una corazonada se presentaba en su haber. Pero no quitaba esa sensación. Era también parte del sentimiento que le hacía no querer contenerse mucho y disfrutar a Sabo como si en cualquier instante aquello pudiera perderse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy tan feliz por ti, Ace —Isca le volvió a tomar del brazo, estrujándolo con todo el cariño del mundo. Y soltura también, porque se había ganado el derecho de tratarlo de toda manera posible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, casi. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le acababan de robar una de esas maneras. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El regresar fue otra historia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo y Koala estaban sentados en cubierta, frente a frente. Charlaban de algo de manera bastante intensa… algo que parecía no incluir que Sabo respondiera. Éste estaba con el labio inferior abultado, cerraba los ojos, tenía los brazos cruzados al frente y parecía que la chica estaba regañándolo con fuerzas, o que lo había hecho y ahora seguía convenciéndolo a sermones de alguna cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace e Isca estuvieron de un salto sobre cubierta, el mismo momento en que Sabo abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza para verlo y se levantó de un salto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sabo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno no entendió, pero que lo primero que hiciera Koala fuera chillarle a su hermano no le dio tan buena espina. Incluso pasó de ella para ver que el rubio se le venía encima con un modo poco apacible y más bien violento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio un empujó con ambas manos, en el pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos vamos ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, nos vamos. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Ya nos involucramos demasiado con piratas como para que ahora también aparezca la marina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isca contrajo dudosa el rostro, Koala se dio un palmetazo en la frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El único que se pudo haber aludido de algo tan idiota fue el mismo Ace, que regresó el empujón cargando toda la indignación en su haber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué? —Quizá fue el mismo tono hostil del rubio lo que hizo que el moreno igual se alzara envalentonado. Como a quien se le da una patada en las nalgas: saltaba en segundos—. ¿De qué estás hablando? Ibas a quedarte, me lo dijiste antes. Ella no es un problema, es una amiga. No nos dará problemas y...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te fuiste por horas y no dijiste nada. Lo dijiste: </span>
  <em>
    <span>es tu amiga. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No vaya a ser cosa que interrumpamos. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, mierda. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isca lanzó una mirada a Koala, que parecía querer morirse en nombre de su compañero y se escondía bajo el sombrero. No fue difícil deducir que ella había intentado tranquilizar un poco la bomba triple “I” que Sabo estuvo cocinando desde que salieron los otros dos: </span>
  <em>
    <span>inútil, idiota e infantil. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No hubo manera de sacárselo de la cabeza aunque él mismo aludiera que iba a tomárselo con calma y no dejaría que la mala sensación se abriera paso. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inútil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Porque ahí estaba abriendo la boca y poniéndose </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota </span>
  </em>
  <span>con el pirata, soltando cada cosa vergonzosa e </span>
  <em>
    <span>infantil</span>
  </em>
  <span> como el carajo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si no tuviera una pierna chueca, ahora mismo se habría ido corriendo. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento tan territorial era aquel? Le daba vergüenza ajena el pensar que Sabo estaba saltando prácticamente de la nada a echarle en cara las cosas. Como si viniera acumulando de tiempos largos y llegara a un tope. Era obvio que no le había dicho mucho sobre ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Interrumpir qué? —Apuntó Ace, con fuerza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es sólo tu amiga, ¿verdad? —regresó Sabo, sin preguntar en verdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace resopló. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ella es mi amiga, Sabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isca sonrió, acomodándose para ver ir y venir el partido de tenis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás queriendo echarme en cara? —indagó el moreno, pecheando sin culpas. Sabo también encaró sin temores—. ¡No hice nada malo! ¿Qué problema tienes con lo que sea que pude haber hecho con ella? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo pareció masticar piedras con el “lo que sea que pude haber hecho con ella”. —¡¿Entonces sí…?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Sabo, con un demonio! ¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho nada tampoco!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Habían sido diecisiete años solos. Sus adolescencias estuvieron lejos del otro y bajo creencias de que no se tenían. Era obvio para Ace que sus primeras experiencias se fueran de la mano de alguien como Isca, así como era obvio para sí mismo pensar que las de Sabo también se fueron con otra persona. Tampoco estaba mal, era normal. ¿De qué demonios podía estar juzgándolo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio comenzó a sentir que el calor de la rabia le subía por el pecho y sacó el bastón de su espalda para asestar un golpe. Ace dejó que el mismo le atravesara limpiamente al ver que no venía con haki incluido; pero sí le golpeó a puño cerrado. Golpe esquivado y un salto de parte de su hermano para tomar distancia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La respiración de los dos se acrecentó y las chicas observaban de repente con un poco más de cuidado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo se irguió. La seguridad en su expresión era igualmente un intento de cizaña. —Tienes toda la razón —Celosos comentarios idiotas, repetimos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koala asomó los ojos con terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Y ahora qué mierda dices?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, ya le sacaron el </span>
  <em>
    <span>mierda </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Que también tuve una relación con ella —Apuntó a Koala— antes, y no significa que esté tratándola como te veo a tí tratarla a ella! —Apuntó a Isca ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se encogió de hombros ante la sola manera de echarle en cara aquello.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koala sintió ganas de llorar por la pura vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía un amigo tan soberanamente imbécil? Otra “I” más. En el momento donde quiso levantarse, Isca se apuró a ayudarla y le alcanzó la muleta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento mucho —murmuró la revolucionaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No pidas perdón —aclaró, carraspeó y llamó la atención de todos—. ¿Quieres que bebamos un café? Vayamos a un lugar donde no haya una pelea marital en proceso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los muchachos se encogieron en la directa bien clara, observaron a la marina alzar en brazos a Koala y bajar de un salto con ella y muletas del barco. El silencio sobrevino de manera instantánea. Fue cuando Ace abrió los ojos un poco más y se lanzó a indagar con ello a su hermano. Sabo cerró los ojos, arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos en un intento de contención momentánea… o de enfriamiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si acabara de caer en cuenta de que pudo haber quedado muy idiota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué fue todo eso? —señaló Ace—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Y todavía preguntas?! —Allá fue el intento número uno de Sabo en contenerse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace suspiró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantó las manos en señal de tregua y se rompió momentáneamente el cerebro para pensarlo de alguna otra manera para indagar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué estás celoso de Isca? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buena pregunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo suspiró también. —Yo no trato a Koala de esa manera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué manera? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ella no me hace ojitos bonitos ni me lanza insinuaciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace levantó un hombro y se rascó la mejilla.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isca no es Koala. Ni yo soy tú. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Entonces tú sí puedes dejarte avanzar por otras personas y yo no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Jo, para un poco tu barco! Nunca dije nada sobre eso. ¡Y yo no me dejé avanzar por nadie! La última vez que vi a Isca fue antes de encontrarnos tú y yo la última vez. ¡No volví a verla desde entonces! ¿Estás aludiendo a que tu sí estuviste con Koala de otra manera durante este tiempo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sintió que algo le caía pesado en la garganta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! Fue… antes. Mucho tiempo antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace bajó los hombros, resoplando nuevamente. El peso de él cayó justo en su estómago, donde se daba cuenta de que en efecto sólo no había de qué preocuparse y Sabo, a veces, podía ser bastante idiota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se callaron al fin por un instante. Él estaba regresando con un cúmulo de emociones demasiado fuertes e intensas por este mismo idiota hermano que le estaba echando en cara celos estúpidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos tenían la capacidad de sentir las cosas con muchas fuerzas, deducía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así como venía cargándose un sentimiento fuerte por el amor que le tenía al revolucionario, éste sentía con muchas fuerzas las propias desconfianzas. Cualquiera en su posición sería un poco celoso, ¿no? Ambos habían sido muy únicos para el otro durante años críticos de su infancia, se habían perdido muchos años de por medio y al parecer no sólo era él quien sentía esa necesidad acérrima e insaciable que antes pensaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como si hubiesen perdido tiempo, como si no hubiera más tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casi como si les ganara por la fuerza el querer cubrir el espacio donde no se encontraron con el otro. Lo probable era que él lo pensara un poco más, Sabo simplemente dejaba que las emociones le atravesaran sin espacios ni detenciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace se acercó hasta el rubio y le rodeó con los brazos, por más que éste se encontrase tieso en su posición, por el gesto e intentar mantener su porte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me importa —alegó—. Sólo estás conmigo ahora y no quiero nada más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo hacía sencillo. Lo comprendía fácil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo de repente se sintió cansado e idiota por pelear. Le costaba un poco ceder y dar la razón, pero esta vez, siendo con Ace… no quería pensar en problemas tan imbéciles. Nada podía superar el haberlo perdido y haberlo encontrado, ni siquiera su propio orgullo. Evitarlo era como intentar evitar respirar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Dejó que se le echara encima, todavía ceñudo y refunfuñando por dentro. Le costaba procesar, le costaba aceptar simplemente algunas cosas. La libertad había sido algo que siempre añoró para sí y era algo que un pirata tramitaba como estilo de vida. Pensar, de repente, en estar metiéndose en la comodidad de Ace le trajo pesar a su vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quería compartirlo. Lo creía suyo y era probable que siempre fuera así. El día que su memoria lo trajo fue como si las piezas se intentaran acomodar en el vacío de su ser por primera vez en su vida; el día que lo volvió a ver, fue como si todas acabaran por calzar y descubriera nuevamente su lugar en el mundo. Tal cual no fuera un lugar, una acción o un objetivo, tal cual fuera Ace y nadie más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah… volví a triplicar mis “I”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es algo que dice Koala que hago a veces: idiota, inútil e infantil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La risa de Ace se oyó contenta encima de su hombro, burlona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, tiene razón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Discúlpame. Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno se despegó de él. Le tomó de la nuca para presionar la frente encima de la suya, sus ojos se miraron de cerca, tono a tono, respiraciones tenues y una unidad envidiable para cualquiera que pudiera verlos desde lejos. Nadie podría jamás saber el nivel de complicidad que podían llegar a tener, sería inigualable para los pesimistas y un deseo inalcanzable para los más optimistas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ninguno sabría cómo decirlo, era obvio. Era más emoción que algo concreto para ponerlo en palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te dije que no tengo ningún interés por nadie, desde que volviste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo pestañeó una vez, ladeó la cabeza implicando una expresión curiosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Desde que “volví”? —murmuró—. ¿Me esperabas? —inquirió, con cierta gracia por la idea. Ace creía que estaba muerto antes, ¿no sonaba algo hilarante que aún siguiera aguardando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es decir… ¿el idiota pensó que estaba muerto y aún así las esperanzas no llegaban a morir? De repente miró sobre su brazo, el tatuaje de ASCE bien claro, grande y con la S marcada en cruz. Pensó de repente en el peso que podía tener sobre su hermano, el nivel con que aquello le había marcado como para querer marcárselo en la piel a fuego mismo; la necesidad porque cada persona que lo viera supiera que esa S era algo que iba con él a todos lados, y sería así incluso si le dijeran que ya no volvería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿No sonaba hilarante? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo quiso evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran y no pudo hacerlo demasiado bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace ladeó también la cabeza, con la expresión seria. Desde su cuello llevó una caricia cariñosa hasta que su pulgar acarició la mejilla del revolucionario, con ternura. Los ojos claros de Sabo siguieron su expresión tan clara, tan pura, genuina…; era el relleno de los huecos en su cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era todo con lo que soñó por años enteros, sin tener idea de quién se trataba.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y ahora comprendía también lo de que Ace le haya querido llevar en piel y no quisiera perder las esperanzas de verlo volver. ¿Cómo podía alguno siquiera valerse sin el otro, sin quedar marcados de por vida? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siento que no podría llegar a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo tragó esa presión en su garganta, sintiendo que se le calentaba el rostro, pero no cortó en ningún momento la mirada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siempre fuiste… todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Todo? —susurró.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace lo besó. Sabo lo abrazó, mientras correspondía con ganas y todo contrariado, cargado, emocionado como el propio pirata había llegado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No necesitaban decirse nada más, ¿para qué? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se respondieron cualquier duda con un sólo segundo de expresión. Sabo quiso envolverse de Ace para toda la vida, y viceversa. La complicidad y el calce como piezas de encaje en cada aspecto de sus vidas era sólo para condenados felices, al final.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido explícito. <br/>Y ya. Ja, ja. Disfruten.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Epílogo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ah. ¡Más lento! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mejor? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mejor… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dime si duele… —regañó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es que duele, pero no duele… es extraño. Ah… ¡Ah! Mmh… ni siquiera lo entenderías. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nmh… entonces dime cómo. ¿Así? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… hacia el otro lado, ¡ah, ah! ¡Así! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Voy a meter otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mmháh…! Ahora sí… se sintió mejor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? Ufff… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ya es suficiente... con eso…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… es más grande que esto —Una risita sutil se oyó, el movimiento de un cuerpo encima de otro, el chasquido de un beso sobre otra boca—. Ten paciencia… ¿qué tanto quieres tenerme dentro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un resoplido, un quejido. Más movimiento, otra vez el chasquido de besos; intensos, babosos, calientes. Respiraciones agitándose y el calor envolviendo todo de manera muy intensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mucho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nh. Mierda contigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ah! ¡Avísame si metes otro! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Agradece que estoy haciendo esto… ya me tienes como un caballo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un sonido acuoso intensificándose, un gemido más alto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Dioses!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No duele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás seguro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… ¡sí! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muy metódico, levantó sus caderas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué de espaldas…? —recordó preguntar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… me dijeron que era mejor… para ti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almohadón debajo del vientre ajeno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… pero es un poco… vergonzoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dolerá menos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin más, se tocó un poco antes de presionar la punta de su sexo sobre la cavidad húmeda y previamente dilatada. Un quejido se oyó de fondo, ahogándose el mayor sonido sobre una almohada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roce de piel. Roce de sábanas. Sonido acuoso, poco audible, de fondo. Un suspiro largo y pesado, una respiración completamente agitada en medio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Duele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quédate así. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tienes que regañarme incluso mientras te…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Shhhh! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un gruñido, quietud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quieres que...? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… no, nada. Sólo… aguanta un poco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo hizo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se quedó quieto y suspiró con bastante calor saliéndole de la garganta, se inclinó al frente, cubriendo con su pecho la espalda ajena, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado, concentrando su peso en uno para poder encargar al otro de acariciar el cuerpo debajo. Manos ásperas yendo a surcar desde las caderas hasta el pecho descubierto, a acariciar suave y volviendo vibrante el vientre bajo sus dedos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus labios entonces besaron la curva trasera de su cuello, mimando con suavidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El calor interno se notó en el propio reblandecer y la tensión barriéndose en buena parte. El cosquilleo a su cuello hizo enriquecer un saborcito dulce y más vibrante. No era ningún debilucho para que aquello le superara, en general, y ambos lo sabían aunque en ese momento pareció intentar ganarle. Hasta ahora, que se retorcieron ligeramente sus entrañas en una especie de necesidad nueva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sentía dentro. Maldición. Ahí estaba llenándolo; acariciándolo con suavidad, besándolo con un tipo de ternura que no alcanzaba a imaginar venir de su parte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se removió casi sin querer, no lo sintió tan doloroso y la costumbre, entre la previa dilatación y las ideas que se patentaban en su cabeza, colaboraron para que soltara un suspiro; no de disgusto precisamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A-Ace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esto era lo que quería. Y vaya que sí lo podía aceptar ahora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Mh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya, hazlo. Despacio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ubiquémonos en el camerino del barco pirata, ahora sí. La noche cercana a volverse madrugada, después de despedir a una de las chicas y dejar a la otra descansando con su tobillo mejor; a sus hombres hacer cuanto quisieran por Water 7. Faltaban al menos dos días para irse todavía, los piratas Spade decidieron que era un buen momento para relajarse de su misión hasta que el Log Pose cargara y consiguieran avanzar de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace y Sabo se miraban demasiado para cuando arribaron al barco todos, horas después. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Necesitaban tiempo, necesitaban estar solos y tranquilos. Las ganas no faltaban y se suponían con el suficiente convencimiento. Ninguno de los dos tenía la experiencia puesta en práctica, aunque hubiesen acatado ideas y comentarios sobre cómo debía ser. Había también una esencia básica que habría discutido un poco quién debería ser el primero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace encaraba con más facilidad y tenía mucha más soltura en ese ámbito. Lo aceptaba todo con más libertinaje. Sabo se cohibió incluso con algo como el manoseo que le habían hecho hace poco, por lo que Portgas se vio complejizado en el momento en que el rubio se pareció decidir por su propia entrega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Que sí. Que no. Que ya estaba mentalizado, que por ahí no. Que si estaba seguro. Que no lo creyera un maldito cobarde… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y entonces el pirata dio por sentado que las cosas se acabarían volviendo más tortuosas si sólo se ponía a contradecir al rubio, por lo que avanzó sobre él tal cual le pareció por primera mano; ahí vería si Sabo al final decidía que era demasiado y quizá quisiera intentar al revés. Pero eso no pasó, ni cuando la lubricación comenzó, ni pese a las muecas de dolor que llegaron conforme el paso del tiempo y mientras el avance se volvía una realidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Había sido divertido tener los otros tipos de encuentros con todo y la adrenalina que conllevaba. Aunque fueran relativamente pocos antes de separarse por tanto tiempo. Lo que les alimentaba de querer dar un paso más lejos era la sencilla calentura de jóvenes tontos, y la idea borroneada y negada de cuándo volverían a verse, si es que volvían a verse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo entendía que ninguno de los dos quería dar crédito a lo último, así como que los dos sabían que podía ser una realidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se dijo: lo quiero. Lo quería. Quería esto. Aunque fuera incómodo como el demonio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En ese momento ya había soportado mucho rato de dilatación, humedad, jugueteo y distracciones para intentar volverse más colaborador. La sensación era más llevadera, se daba cuenta por la simpleza del morbo que por sentirse bien. Pero le importaba una mierda haber tenido la posibilidad de voltear la situación, todavía así. Desde el momento en que comenzó a notar la idea de llegar a este plano con Ace, había intentado ponerse a la altura de la soltura que enseñaba su hermano, porque sentirse menos era un poco problemático para sí mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos eran vírgenes todavía dentro de este círculo. ¿Podía sonar lógico siquiera, el que por algún motivo pensara que ser el primero en aceptar entregarse, podía barrer un poco con todos sus prejuicios? Le habían dicho, quienes sabían del lugar en que se estaba metiendo, que lo mejor era que comenzara a ser más abierto de mente a su vez. En lo que pudiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, no le dijeron que se tirara de cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Sabo es Sabo y sabemos cómo es Sabo tirándose de cabeza con ese marote rubio que tiene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora estaba sufriendo ligeramente en su orgullo y en el propio físico que iba aceptando la notable intromisión. De más encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace comenzó a moverse despacio, como le había dicho. Presionó la pelvis con suavidad hacia Sabo y se replegó un poco. Fue suave, despacio, lento. La presión a su alrededor se volvía dolorosa si la tensión regresaba a su hermano, por lo que sólo mantuvo ese ritmo hasta que notó que la facilidad se volvía una realidad. Era tal cual mientras lo dilataba; era buena para subir un poco de escalón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En lugar de aumentar la velocidad, hizo a sus manos continuar en base a caricias regalonas por todo el cuerpo pálido y sudoroso, buscando conseguir que Sabo comenzara de alguna manera a sentir placer también. Le oyó jadear en un instante, más silencioso y no tanto en modo de queja; momento en que acomodó mejor una de sus rodillas en la superficie acolchonada y empujó con más fuerzas. Le vio empuñar las manos y presionar la frente sobre la misma manta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No duele, sigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Seguro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace no estaba tan seguro, pero no había tensión remarcada en torno a su miembro, por lo que continuó. La fricción se volvía caliente para él y parecía mejorar con cada vez que Sabo parecía acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo. La lubricación abundante colaboraba en que el desliz fuera fácil y la dilatación constante volvía el paso más estable. Sabo sólo sentía algo caliente que se movía, no podía catalogarlo como desagradable y en cierto punto hasta pudo detallar el roce a algo que se hacía sentir mejor la invasión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumando las caricias en su pecho, los besos en su cuello, en sus hombros y erección, que volvían a recrearle el placer conforme el dolor en su trasero mermaba y la sensación de Ace invadiéndolo le parecía adherir algo de adrenalina. En un momento las embestidas y las caricias se enfrascaron en algo rítmico, caluroso y todo se hizo silencio excepto por los labios entreabiertos, jadeando cada quien como mínima respuesta al otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya no era tan horrible sentir el calor encima, ni sus entrañas sacudiéndose. Pronto incluso fue capaz de olvidarse por un ratito de eso mientras analizaba la situación en general y sonreía bobamente. Ace no estaba lejos de pensar distinto, aunque fuese perdiéndose con mucho más placer del debido en ello. La fricción se volvía rica, caliente, le llevaba directamente al pozo del orgasmo sin más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así estaba bien, oír los gemidos de Ace era recreativo y le motivaban incluso a querer sentir más placer por su cuenta. En un momento contrajo su esfínter y el pirata resopló más ruidosamente. Le exigió que le abrace y allá fue a cumplirle, el calor de Ace era tan intenso y fuerte. Y éste estaba al fin moviéndose con una libertad más dura y acorde a la necesidad de acabar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo soltó el aliento al notar el vacío en su cuerpo y el acuoso sonido de la fricción externa, antes de un gemido de su hermano. La humedad barriendo por una de sus piernas y el peso de la cabeza ajena en el medio de su espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspiraron profundamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había sido tan horrible para ser una primera vez. Aunque no dejara de ser un desastre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las piernas de Sabo se deslizaron hasta dejarlo planchado en el colchón y Ace se permitió lanzarse a un lado, pasando todavía una pierna por encima de una de las del rubio y un brazo sobre su cintura. Se miraron ambos, boca abajo y con las mejillas aplastadas sobre las mantas. Fueron unos largos segundos en que las respiraciones parecían comenzar a mermar, y acabaron sonriendo ligeramente, luego soltando risotadas divertidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué idiotas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shhh, “yo quiero hacerlo”. Eso dijiste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y sí quería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ya… no quieres? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace estiró los labios en un gestito divertido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me quitas la pregunta de la boca. Aquí no fui yo el que parecía torturado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Duele! No tienes una idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero si tú… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No fue terrible. Al final… no estuvo tan mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No era una damita virginal tampoco, convengamos. Aunque lo de virgen prácticamente acababan de quitárselo en totalidad a estas alturas. Dolió, se sintió extraño y en verdad fue un poco difícil procesarlo al principio, pero no era algo que evitaría… pudo encontrarle el gusto en cierta forma, era consciente de que en algún momento no se sintió para nada mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardaría esto en el archivo “yo no soy tan prejuicioso ni egoísta”, para tener motivos de no sentirse como tal cuando alguien se lo señalara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro, como si él tomara en cuenta eso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ja, ja. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace levantó una ceja inquisitoria y sonrió ladino, con algo de burla. Casi como si silenciosamente lo estuviera leyendo. Alzó su brazo para cubrirse mejor la cara, le ardieron hasta las orejas de pronto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cállate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo no dije nada —El moreno soltó una risa divertida, y se acabó acercando más para besuquearle el rostro; mejillas, mentón, y todo lo que Sabo trató de esconder regañonamente entre sus brazos—. ¿No fue terrible? —El rubio meneó la cabeza perezoso—. Ya sabremos cómo tomarle el gusto, entonces. Si es contigo, difícil que no pueda disfrutarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia de contenido sexual explícito en este capítulo (básicamente sólo es eso (?)). </p><p>Este capítulo fue lo primero de la historia que escribí jajajaja, pero como no soy tan fan del porno sin trama, empecé a imaginarme cómo pudieron llegar a esto y salió la idea bonita que plantee hasta ahora. No quité el lemon, obvio, a fin de cuentas su historia venía de la mano con ello. </p><p>Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron hasta el final. Espero lo disfrutaran, dejen un comentario para saber. </p><p>Un saludote, tengo planes de volver con esta ship otra vez. ♥</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epílogo II</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La puerta se cerró tan abruptamente como cuando se abrió para dejarlos pasar, el roce de manos sobre ropa, lo metálico de las hebillas al abrirse y un poco sutil, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, desabotonar. El sonido del botón rebotando en el piso fue tan ignorado como campante, se podía notar un par de respiraciones aceleradas y, como llamado al momento, el golpe vago de un par de rodillas en el suelo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bruto</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>… sí.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cabeza rubia se perdió entre sus piernas, sin querer dejarle espacio a replicarle por su comentario. La verdad, no quería dejarle espacio a nada, una discusión en ese momento no venía para nada en plan de ninguno. El aliento caliente envolvió el sexo del moreno, que apretó los dientes y soltó un jadeo que venía en pos de alivio y mayor incentivo. No era fanático de la sutileza, y al parecer el rubio que devoraba su miembro llevaba ya dándose cuenta de ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque la vaga idea de haberlo tenido que deducir de antemano, le acababa de provocar una sonrisa al mismo. Hablábamos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ace-poco tacto-y-granuja-maldito</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a fin de cuentas. Sonrisa desdibujada mientras llevaba paseando la lengua desde la base a la punta de la erección contraria, donde provocó al abrir la boca y sólo succionar ligeramente, antes de volver a bajar en besos y pasar a frotarla contra su mejilla pálida. Todo lo miraba el mayor, relamiéndose los labios e intentando no frustrarse por la lentitud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que tampoco estaba para despreciar o querer desperdiciar cualquier tipo de ambiente que se prestara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quitaría que, al momento en que el rubio se llevó dentro de la boca todo lo que pudo de su pene, una de sus manos fue a las mechas largas y sujetó con firmeza. Los ojos azules se levantaron para mirarlo. Y la simple imagen de esos labios tragándose su extensión, con las mejillas rojas y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, le hicieron sonreír con cierta sorna altanera, muy descriptiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué bien te ves… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubo una queja ahogada que llegó en respuesta, que calló cuando empujó las caderas hacia el frente, haciendo que lo trague más. No queriendo incomodar, ya que en parte se la había buscado por mano propia, el rubio ablandó sus facciones y dejó pase libre por su garganta. Era grueso y largo, esperaba un tamaño así, no le quitaba el gusto de sentirlo endurecer más sobre su lengua. A voluntad contraria, dejó que le guiara como más le gustaba, y pronto estuvo por su propia cuenta llevando las manos a las caderas del moreno para acompasar el ir y venir. Rozó con sus labios las venas y el calor de ese miembro, succionando cuando podía y lamiendo sin decoro, arrastrando su diestra para sostenerlo y masturbarlo cuando no alcanzaba a tragarlo por completo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El primer gemido del moreno le hizo enaltecer, al menos hasta que éste comenzó a embestirle la boca con menos recato. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El morbo del sonido acuoso y la garganta profanada les barrió un poco de la consciencia a los dos. El miembro de Ace punzó al cabo de varias estocadas, donde se dijo que </span>
  <em>
    <span>romper</span>
  </em>
  <span> el abrigo no había sido suficiente para sacárselo del todo, y que el rubio estaba demasiado vestido como para deleitarse de la desnudez y lo que ahora se le antojaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo quitó el pene de su boca y pronto lo ayudaban a levantarse, ni siquiera mosqueó, más bien entreabrió las piernas y abrió los brazos cuando Ace lo estampó en la pared a sus espaldas, levantándolo con una de sus propias piernas entre las suyas, rozando sin un poco de decoro su entrepierna. La erección presionándose en el bajo vientre del rubio, que abrió la boca para gemir, y no lo dejaron; los labios de su hermano se presionaron sobre los suyos con una hambruna comparable a la que él tenía. Ace le mordió y succionó los labios de manera ansiosa, devorándolos, saciándose de miles de ideas que jamás creyó poder concretar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y sus manos fueron a sacar ese abrigo, permitiéndose soltarle la boca sólo para quitarle también la camisa. Pronto tenía una palma de cada mano en las nalgas del rubio y le levantaba para empotrarlo contra esa misma pared. Y Sabo se dejó hacer, abrazándole con las piernas por la cintura, echando la cabeza para atrás en busca de aliento, bocanada que se eliminó cuando su hermano atentó a morderle el cuello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No importaba la posición, importaba que así podía sentirlo mejor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—N-No… no dejes marcas… ¡ah! —Sintió el apretón en sus nalgas y cómo era la erección del mayor la que se frotaba en su entrepierna ahora. Se había puesto duro desde habérsela chupado, no podía ahora contener demasiado el gusto que la fricción, incluso sobre la ropa, le generaba. Todo se había puesto demasiado lodoso y denso, la tensión en cada músculo y un abismo sin fin al que tenía ganas de caerse de cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le habían dado pase a nada, el moreno tomó la iniciativa casi con desesperación desde el principio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Háh~  —canturreó, con la voz ronca y sobre el pecho blanco y desnudo del rubio—. Estás muy… caliente —burlona la risita que salió. Ace sólo sonrió con el apretón de piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su boca se fue a uno de los pezones del rubio entonces, y Sabo creyó que se sentía demasiado sobreestimulado para ser real. El moreno mantenía un movimiento constante de sus caderas, no dejando de rozarse sobre él mientras marcaba cada parte de su piel, justo como le había pedido que </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> hiciera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traicionado incluso se sintió de sus propias acciones, que avivaban el movimiento de caderas al mover las propias en compás, y sus brazos que sujetaban esa cabeza y la presionaban contra su piel, sus uñas deslizándose por encima de la sola camisa ligera que Ace solía llevar siempre abierta. Una mordida de parte del mismo en su tetiila y notó el presemen manchando su miembro, que aún estaba resguardado. El jadeo más sonoro, sin embargo, alertó al mayor de tal detalle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto lo estuvo tumbando en el piso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—La cama está… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—… muy lejos —reclamó Ace, tomándole del borde del pantalón para bajarlo junto a la ropa interior. Las mechas rubias de Sabo se despeinaron en el solo movimiento de su cuerpo rozando el piso, el moreno sólo pudo describir el momento de verlo desnudo como el hambre más infame que había tenido nunca, y no tenía que ver delgadez o dolor de estómago por falta de ingesta. Desde sus tobillos que subió las manos, tocando con firmeza y cierta rudeza en los apretones a las carnes del cuerpo debajo. En sus muslos presionó con mayor énfasis y apenas ahí detalló el sexo erguido de su hermano, húmedo y casi a cúlmine—… ¿eso es todo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No te quitas lo bufón ni a golpes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me amarías a este punto si fuera diferente —echó en cara, altanería rebosante con una mirada penetrante e intensa, mientras se ocupaba de quitarse la prenda superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rubio brotó entero de rojo con ese comentario a luz. Cerró los ojos con la mano de Ace envolviendo su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo, en conjunto, un par de dedos de la otra mano los sintió entrar a su boca entreabierta. Le fijó entonces la mirada. Había una luz muy tenue alrededor, pero era la suficiente para hacerlos acostumbrar, de cualquier manera, pronto pudo notar que los farolillos aumentaban su potencia y dedujo con clareza que debió tratarse de su hermano y su propio morbo haciéndole trabajar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos primeros días que pasaron juntos fueron un progreso de hacerse cuanto quisieran o surgiera mutuamente, este día parecía un desquite con una soltura muy notable. Ya se conocían bien a fondo en todo esto, no podían negar la ansiedad por justamente dejarse llevar a este punto de ganas al fin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo chupó los dedos de Ace de la misma manera en que antes chupó su erección. Los bañó en saliva, recorriéndolos con su lengua y haciéndoles rozar sus mejillas. Ace sólo le miraba, aprovechando de acercarse más. Su pene duro y listo rozándose entre los muslos blancos que abrió sin un solo cuidado, sujetándole de uno de éstos, que apretó con ganas también. No había contacto que no aprovechara para imponerse y degustar más. Pronto sus erecciones se rozaban y tenía al hijo del anterior rey de los mares mirándole como un maldito depredador a punto de comérselo. Tan serio, turbio y con una fijación abrumadora. ¿Había visto antes tanto interés provenir de su parte? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sintió demasiadas cosas con esa mirada. Le ponía malditamente a fuego y lo incineraba por dentro cada vez que su hermano lo manejaba de esta manera. Independientemente de cómo podía comportarse después, por fuera. Le gustaba la seguridad, lo ególatra y lo intenso que era para todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su vientre se apretó, sintiendo su propio miembro volver a mancharse y punzar por necesidad. Por lo que se arriesgó a sujetarlo junto al contrario, comenzando a tocarlos a ambos, a masturbarlos con mucho más incentivo. Ace retiró los dedos de su boca, y para su sorpresa o mayor delirio lo vio llevárselos a su propia boca para chuparlos más. Más que dos, metió tres entre sus labios, mirándole fijamente, haciéndole inconscientemente mover más de prisa las manos a lo largo de sus sexos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo acababa de tener el mismo pene que ahora tocaba en su boca, sabía que no era pequeño y por eso sólo se concentró en imaginar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tan enigmático que no podía dejar de mirarlo, y a la vez él no dejaba de hacerlo con esa altanería rebosante. Les hundió en su boca, succionándolos y paseándolos de manera sugerente a lo ancho de su boca, rozando sus mejillas por dentro, quedándose con sólo dos al final, los hizo entrar y salir una, dos, tres… succionó una vez más. Sabo apretó sus piernas en torno a su hermano, estrujando ambos miembros en sus manos. La imaginación le ganó. Pudo notar un gesto de contraste en el rostro de Ace, pero el suyo se contrajo del todo porque se corrió sin demasiadas demoras. Cuando abrió los ojos tenía la respiración agitadísima y Ace todavía le miraba, ahora con aparente mayor grandeza, diversión y sugerencia. Apenas tuvo la atención del rubio, otra vez hundió los dedos en su boca, sacándolos lentamente y mostrándole la lengua entre los dos, como si en verdad lo tomara a chiste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relucientes y brillantes de saliva, pronto estuvieron entre sus nalgas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La esencia manchando su vientre y su blandura actual hicieron que el ingreso de los dígitos fuera más fácil; también llevaban un par de días sin darse tregua, esto no estaba nada mal. Lo que no fue nada fácil fue recibir a Ace encima a besarlo, mientras más le abría las piernas al arrimarse entre las mismas, casi encima de él. Su cuerpo le pesó, pero se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. Tener su piel caliente rozándose con la suya, el hormigueo de sus manos al acariciar todavía la erección ajena, y esa boca…; maldición. Ace lo besaba como si fuera un maldito oasis del desierto y Sabo no podía no sentirse halagado, le gustaba que le gustase tanto, le gustaba gustarle así. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… se había corrido sólo con verlo jugar con sus dedos, maldición. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los que se curvaron ligeramente en su interior e hicieron gritar encima de la boca que le besaba. Tenue y ahogado, ¿en qué momento estuvieron entrando y saliendo los tres? Ace mordió su labio inferior y pronto retiró sus dedos de allí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy bien… hora de que te relajes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dolerá igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft —despectivo, burlón—. Nunca dije lo contrario. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le tomó de las caderas… con lentitud y algo tardío, notó que le sujetaba de un brazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y lo giró. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De un saque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ace…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sujetó de las caderas de nuevo, levantándolas. Y mientras Sabo iba acomodando el peso en sus brazos, le comenzó a penetrar. Pudo notar el escalofrío bajarle por la espalda con fuerza apenas sintió parte de ese pene ingresando. Sus manos se empuñaron en el piso y su frente cayó sobre éstas, aflojándose todo lo que se permitía para recibirlo. Ace se metió entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco para tener mejor espacio, uno de sus brazos le rodeó la cintura para levantarlo más. Y no pudo sino acabar inclinándose hacia el centro de la espalda del rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un beso suave en sus hombros, entreabrir los labios y repasar con su lengua desde la parte más alta de la columna hasta la media espalda. Porque incluso dar con el sabor de esa piel en cualquier sentido era estimulante. Una mordida bajo el omóplato derecho, de pura contención, que le hizo tensar un instante al cuerpo debajo y automáticamente después aflojar más. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces embistió, penetrándolo por completo. El aire caliente abandonó su nariz y su boca sobre la piel blanca. Sabo dejó caer un poco su pecho, mientras toleraba el dolor. Notó la boca de Ace llegar cerca de su hombro, y sus codos se afirmaron en el suelo sólo para levantarlo un poco y así poder girar la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El moreno lo besó en cuanto vio que eso buscaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mano libre, del brazo que no estaba rodeándole, se enredó en su cabello rubio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo gimió al sentir que echaba sus caderas para atrás al retirarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y </span>
  <em>
    <span>casi </span>
  </em>
  <span>gritó cuando volvió contra él. A medias en reproche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ace!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las embestidas comenzaron tenues, pero ni muchas después, ya no podían seguir besándose. El dolor en el cuello por la posición era obvio, por lo que Sabo prefirió dedicarse a sentir ese sexo grueso abriéndole en dos, conforme pasaban los minutos, cada vez con mayor rapidez y profundidad. La mano de Ace en su cabello, que masajeaba con cierto gusto de esa suavidad para después tironear en cierto punto. Los jadeos altos y los gemidos del mayor sonaban sobre la piel de su espalda, o en el mismo aire cerca de ésta, en medio de algunos gruñidos poco sutiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto el dolor no existía, el morbo de recibirlo era mayor y su propio pene empezó a endurecer otra vez. Ace se ocupó de sujetarlo, haciendo el vaivén de su mano entorno a éste al mismo ritmo de sus propios movimientos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero en un momento le soltó la erección. Los ojos oscuros de Portgas se dirigieron a la unión de ambos y menguó sus movimientos, manteniéndose más bien dentro del menor. Sus manos fueron a las nalgas del aludido y sujetó de ambas, abriéndolas. Movió su pelvis unos pares de veces con suma lentitud, sólo observando ese agujero estrecho recibirlo… y el rubio, que apreciaba el mínimo descanso para deleitarse del relajo y la sensación, notó un resoplido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aprietas… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo, conscientemente, se contrajo, ajustándole más. Un gruñido oyó que soltaron y pronto no había nada en su interior. Ace le giró, dejándolo de espaldas al piso, abriendo sus piernas, llevando la izquierda sobre su hombro, para después volver a penetrarlo. La mirada de Sabo ahora era una sonrisa más divertida y bufona. Regresar al cobijo de su trasero fue efervesente. Las manos del rubio fueron al pecho del moreno y tocaron todo cuanto pudieron, hasta sujetarle del cuello y arrastrarlo consigo al suelo. La flexibilidad duró hasta que el mismo Ace dejó caer esa pierna otra vez. Alzó las caderas entonces, balanceándolas sobre las piernas del mayor. Contrayéndose de nuevo, justo cuando estaba bien adentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pareció ir a decir algo, pero mitigó todo de repente con el empuje lento de su hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A-Ahí… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ahí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. ¡Ah! —Sin medidas, Ace embistió otra vez. Relamiéndose de encontrar su punto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora, sin faltas, fue a sujetar su cintura, su cadera, afirmándose a ellas cuanto pudiera para arremeter. El juego previo había sido más intenso para Ace y todavía se mantenía enhiesto. No le faltaría mucho para correrse, lo notó porque los gemidos de su hermano se volvieron cosa de cada golpe de sus caderas contra sus nalgas, su miembro al descubierto comenzaba a mancharse otra vez y notó, buenamente, que el sonido de los golpes se volvía más acuoso por el presemen comenzando a salir, lubricando más el lugar por donde pasaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los brazos de Sabo le rodearon el cuello con más fuerza, necesidad. Ace se inclinó a moderle el mentón, a besarlo con ganas, saborear su saliva, juguetear con su lengua. De la pura ansiedad le besó la comisura de sus labios, su mejilla, donde hundió la boca y nariz, y donde empezó a jadear con mayor seguimiento también, presionando la frente sobre un lado de la contraria. Sabo se encontró de reojo con la mirada perdida, el entrecejo contraído. El sudor pegoteando las mechas negras a su frente, las pecas que tan cerca tenía. Su interior golpeado una y otra vez le dejaban sin voz. Era una mezcla de alientos arremolinante, jadeos, gemidos, sus pieles a pura fricción por todos lados, el sonido de la pelvis del mayor golpeando sus nalgas, lo acuoso de su sexo entrando y saliendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un soberano ambiente ensordecedor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ace comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a su hermano y éste notó lo obvio; el moreno se corrió con todas las ganas acumuladas en su interior, presionándose con fuerza contra él en primer lugar, torturando por unos cuantos segundos de presión ese mismo punto que antes encontró. Le hizo gruñir y acabar por arañarle la espalda por tal placentero maltrato, para después continuar moviéndose, cada vez más acompasado. Sabo se dejó ir ahí, con el gusto de esa tortura previa y de los movimientos deteniéndose lentamente, haciéndole disfrutar más. La boca de Ace bajó por su cuello mientras se detenía del todo, acabando por besarlo en los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al final, volteándose con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas estuvo sobre su pecho, sobre su pelvis, todavía teniéndolo dentro, el rubio se percató del cansancio y la falta de aire que les carcomían. Caluroso el ambiente y los pulgares de su hermano quitándole las mechas rubias del rostro. Le miró desde arriba, enderezándose un poco, enalteciéndose después de tanto sometimiento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esa cicatriz no te arruinó en nada… —El comentario no hizo más que hacerle callar cualquier propia palabra que fuera a intentar soltar de manera poco cariñosa. ¿A qué venía? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues sí. Las cicatrices siempre sientan bien a las personas distintivas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsk. Presumido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dice el tipo “</span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca dije lo contrario</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Acaso mentí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tsk… —renegó—. Y todavía sigues duro —Notaba la humedad del semen saliendo pero no había cambios en la erección que tenía dentro. Eso le torturaba ligeramente—. No tienes llene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pueeeees… —¿Lo podía comparar por todo lo que comía o bebía? En ese caso sí que no lo tenía. El gestito de “no te miro para no delatarme” y una sonrisa malpensante de Ace, hicieron que Sabo soltara una carcajada. Y apenas se repuso de la risa, buscó acomodarse otra vez. Sus palmas sobre el pecho del moreno—… ¡o-oye! ¡Así tampoco colaboras! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La cintura del rubio comenzó a contornearse en movimientos circulares y, con eso, Ace notaba que le apretaba, que se contraía alrededor de su erección. Joder. Las manos del rubio rozaron su pecho, se afirmaron de éste para comenzar a subir y bajar por su cuerpo. Le miró desde abajo dar esos saltos sobre sí, tragando duro, concentrándose en principal sobre ese rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es que algo en ese ambiente era tan sereno y confiable como nada. Todo calzaba de manera tan natural como si las cosas hubieran sido hechas para ese preciso momento y lugar. Inclusive el cuerpo de Sabo recibiéndolo, queriendo recibirlo; desearlo hasta la muerte, llenándolo, mojándolo, manchándolo. Usándolo para el morbo que ambos compartían. Tener y pertenecer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo entre los dos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hazlo m-más… duro y rápido —reclamó Ace. Le sujetó las caderas para enseñarle cómo. Lo levantó y lo bajó con ganas, Sabo lo sintió más adentro que antes y el sonido agónico que largó hizo que el moreno se detuviera un instante—. ¿Te lastimé? —El rubio meneó la cabeza, sintiendo calor por todas partes, Ace repitió lo mismo que antes, y ahora el sonido fue más placentero. Lo siguiente fue sólo tener sus manos acompañando las caderas que se movían solas buscando de lo mismo. Subiendo y bajando con fuerza, meneandose encima de su pelvis, cabalgándolo como nadie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabo sobre su cuerpo, complaciéndolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni en sus más remotos sueños de niño. Pero sí en todos los oscuros deseos de adolescente y joven adulto que era. Una chispa incesante que no pudo aplacar desde volver a verlo, que ninguno quería aplacar para nada, creciente como el incendio más grande que podía provocar, volviéndolo el fuego vivo y demandante que era. Desarmarlo enteramente era la idea desde el principio, desde que lo tentó a morir y le advirtió que no jugara con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No porque hubiera metáforas de por medio, en este caso. Ace era el mismísimo fuego en donde Sabo tuvo deseos, tan inconscientes como vivaces, de quemarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo calzando siempre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El dragón siempre tendría su fuego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mierda —El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Empujó las caderas hacia arriba, y sintió el hormigueo del orgasmo apareciendo con fuerzas—… te sientes tan jodidamente bien, Sabo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La nueva risa del rubio salió de su garganta en conjunto con el orgasmo de Ace y su propia agitación. Le daba placer sólo el hecho de dárselo, ahora mismo. La mano en su nuca agachándolo para besarlo fue un premio genial. Un beso menos baboso y hambriento, mucho más dócil, de gusto pleno, de disfrute mimoso y complicidad fina entre respiraciones jadeantes, tan única como la que tenían sólo entre ambos, que no compartían con nadie. Ni siquiera con el hermano menor que les esperaba en alguna parte del mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era unidad mutua. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo tenerse en puntos casuales y aguardar luego por las adversidades. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por todo el tiempo que podía quedarles. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y ahora sí, es el final del fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<br/>Sean bienvenidos/as de dejar comentarios como gusten.<br/>Todo el amor a la ship &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>